


Kamen Rider HERO

by Geostelar4



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geostelar4/pseuds/Geostelar4
Summary: Jaune Arc aspires to be an amazing huntsmen like the rest of his family, but he had neither their support nor the physical talents to become one. The young man's dreams are kept alive and well by a young woman with an infectious smile. Jaune then turns to use the path of his mind to create one of the greatest weapons remnant has ever seen, his Kamen  Rider Hero system.This is a redo from my fanfiction account and I want to try and improve myself by putting myself out here, please give any criticism you have





	1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my first story on my account anyways I know that I am bad with some run on sentences and I would appreciate some criticism in the reviews, now this is the first edited version of my chapter one so that it tells a better story and such. Anyways onto the story.

Jaune Arc was an interesting young man to say the least. He was the only son within a long line of famous huntsmen and heroes with Seven siblings to take care of, four of them older than him and only three were younger. It did not help that all his siblings were able to outdo him in every single thing he tried, weather it be swordsmanship, running or performing first aid. It seemed to him like he was constantly in the shadow of them, and while the young blond longed to be huntsmen, a hero like his ancestors before him, much to his parent's displeasure,. His parents had always tried to dissuade him from the career choice. Knowing that while their son had the right attitude for the job, he had nothing else and might not come home.

With this in mind, the young man grew up always training himself in the physical sense to get the better of his sisters. Hoping that hard work and determination would pay off in the end but it never seemed to, the young man's burning passion for justice was constantly met with a pouring rain of disappointment to try and quench it. However Jaune did not let the rains dissuade him in the slightest. One night while sitting in bed after reading some of his comics, he was thinking to himself how to make himself better, and that is where Jaune's true strength started to kick in. He was not the best on the physical side of things, however his mind was sharper than almost anyone else in the family. It was built to be that of a tactician's. The idea of aura popped into his head then his parents had tried to keep it secret from him in hopes that it would help steer him clear of being a huntsmen. His sisters, on the other hand, did no such thing. He had learned from them that it was like a shield and could be used to enhance the body but only minorly and was never used offensively outside of sembalences. Still the idea burned in his mind after that and he got out of bed, grabbing a spare notebook he had he started to write down his plans for what he would do here, he would find a way to weaponize and use the essence of his very soul in order to fulfill his dream of becoming a hero. No matter what people said about him nothing would dissuade him from doing this. The clouds of disappointment and despair that were constantly battering his need to be one started to part slowly as a light of hope shone through in this way.

Jaune stayed up late into the night as he worked on his notes, developing small little theories on what he could do with the aura. Eventually he realized that he could not test out any of them without any aura of his own to work with. So, he closed his notebook for now before heading off to bed. The next morning he woke up and headed down to the dining room with a purpose. His folks greeted the young man as he sat down at the table, internally debating how he should ask this. He decided that it would be best to just come out with it. "Hey mom, dad? When can I unlock my aura?"

Gelb Arc almost choked on his coffee when his son had brought it up and silently cursed under his breath, he knew that this would have come eventually. He just did not want to deal with crushing his son's hopes so soon. "Son... We have decided to not unlock your aura because... Your mother and I really hope you do not become a huntsmen. The job is too dangerous for a fragile young man like you and unlocking your aura will... It will only give you false hope."

Jaune himself sighed some, he had expected this somewhat. He knew that his parents never believed in him and probably never would, however that did not stop the tears of sadness from stinging his cheeks though as it sunk in. His parents refused to let him become a huntsmen no matter what, and while he had a counter argument against his father's reasoning, Jaune just stood up and rushed out the door silently. Not wanting to talk to them, Jaune ran through the small island of patch. He did not care where he was going as he ran. When he finally stopped he was panting from exhaustion. Jaune then looked around to see where he was and Signal academy loomed in the distance, it was the largest building on the island so he was not surprised. Still it seemed like the school was there and taunting him. He would never be able to apply to it now that his parents had announced their active disapproval. He grumbled to himself for a bit before he started walking again, not looking where he was going again as he just needed some space. His walking stopped when he bumped into something and fell to the ground, giving a small curse as he fell and while pulling himself up. The young man saw what he had ran into, a small girl who was about two years younger than him and wearing a red hood


	2. Unleashing the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune has crashed into a familiar hooded young woman who may be the key to his dream

aune quickly got himself up and extended a hand to the girl who took it. The young girl was surprisingly light as he lifted her up onto her feet, and as the girl dusted himself off he chuckled some nervously. "Sorry about that...I just was not looking where I was going."

The young girl shook her head quickly and started to stutter out an apology of her own while tumbling upon her own words. Jaune looked up and down her body, the girl was very petite and wearing a lot of red and black. One of the most noticeable things about her was the piercing silver eyes she had. Just looking into them with a glance, Jaune could see a burning desire and hope much like had himself.

"N-no it is all my fault Yang always tells me I should be looking where I am going more often...Guess what she was saying is true huh?" The girl gave out an awkward chuckle as she sighed some, the girl was clearly not very used to these sudden social interactions and Jaune decided to take pity on her and extended his hand again.

"Well, either way, it is nice to meet you, seems like you are pretty nice after all. My name is Jaune Arc, short sweet and the ladies love it." Jaune recited the lines his mother had drilled into him like they were second nature before blushing at how it sounded out loud. He was not all that impressive after all.

The young woman raised an eyebrow as she took the hand, not quite sure of what to think about this young man. "Do they really now? Anyways my name is Ruby Rose, and I guess you seem pretty nice as well. But I have to ask why are you here so close to Signal? You don't look like a huntsmen in training.

The words hit Jaune harder than he expected they would but shook his head some before he got emotional. This girl did not know what happened to him or about what he dreamed to be, she was just curious about the young man. "Oh well...I wanted to be a huntsmen but my parents just refused to unlock my aura. They did not want to give me "false hope" of being a huntsmen... I know I can do it if they just let me try though! I am not weak as they say!"

At Ruby's shocked face from his yelling, Jaune blushed once more not realizing just how emotional of a topic this was for him before he started talking. Now he expected her to just say a hasty goodbye and run off, but to his surprise he was almost blinded by the girl's beaming smile at how he wanted to be a huntsmen. "Well if you want I could unlock it for you! Then you can train and get into Signal and prove them wrong! I could even help you design a weapon for yourself!"

Ruby's exclamation was a huge shock for the young man, to just find someone so willing to support his dream after years of it being criticized by his parents was not expected to say the least. He had opened his mouth to say something when a blond girl came up from behind Ruby, panting some as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruby...What did I say about just running off like that without me? I am not as fast as you ya know? So who is this guy?"

Jaune assumed that this girl was the Yang that ruby had mentioned before as she looked him over as if she was trying to recall something. Ruby then interrupted her thoughts with an excited tone in her voice. "This is Jaune, he said that he wants to become a huntsmen but his parents told him no. They won't even unlock his aura for him which I think is dumb as it is just a good thing to have, even if you are not going into combat that extra defense is just good you know? Anyways I just offered to unlock his aura for him and then he can train and get into Signal with us and then we can even design his weapon together!"

The crimson hooded reaper was practically bouncing with excitement as she spoke at a mile a minute, it was obvious to Jaune that this girl either really liked helping others or really liked huntsmen...Probably both, but at the mention of his name Yang seemed to have a moment of realization as she looked at Jaune again and nodded. Putting a hand on her little sister to stop her Yang looked Jaune in the eyes, hers were deadly serious as she started to speak.

"That is fine and all Ruby, but you do know one can only attend Signal with their parent's permission right? Beacon is a different story but he could never get into Signal with his parents saying that, he also doesn't seem much like huntsmen material."

Yang then let go of her sister as he stepped closer to Jaune, leaning in as if trying to intimidate him from his position as she continued to speak. The words piercing Jaune as she stared into his eyes she was clearly trying to test him in some way.

"You do know that being a huntsmen is not all fun and games right? It is not something that you can just say you want to be on a whim. There needs to be some sort of reason that you want to be one and I refuse to allow my sister to get her hopes up about you when you might just die like a fool or give up halfway. Now tell me why you want to be a huntsmen here and now. None of that legacy crap as it will not last you a minute out in the wilds with grimm where no one cares who your daddy is, just if you can fight well."

As Yang challenged him and his determination, Jaune growled under his breath and stared right back into her lilac eyes his pure blue ones, his ironclad determination waivering against his own self-doubt. The blond brawler did not step back, however, a little tint of red starting to emerge as she waited for him to answer. Jaune had to really think about it for a few seconds if he was not doing this to uphold his legacy than why was he in this for? There had to be more to his motivation than his family name. A simple desire like that would not have been enough fuel to keep his determination going for these years of resistance. He then he spied Ruby out of the corner of his eye with her bright smile on. Hoping for him to survive her big sister... Wait that was it!

Jaune then opened his mouth to speak, voice full of confidence for one in his life as he stood up to his fellow blond. "I am in this because as an older brother I would do anything to protect my little sisters, I would die for them and if they ever got hurt because I failed them...I would never forgive myself. I am sure you feel the same way about Ruby! Well...Well my reason is to protect everyone so no one will feel like that! I want to protect others so families and friends to not have to say goodbye to their loved ones early! That good enough for you?!"

As the boy spoke his voice got louder and louder, more filled with passion as he truly believed every single word. When he saw Yang's smirk once he was finished, that passion was replaced by confusion. The young woman then started chuckling some to herself as Ruby's own eyes seemed to grow in size at another person that was fighting for similar reasons to her.

"So I guess they were right. You really are as idealistic as my little sister, not necessarily a bad thing but I needed to make sure you were for real and not just saying empty words." As Yang talked between chuckles Jaune became even more confused and opened his mouth to just ask why but Yang stopped him.

"Dude, there is not a person in Signal that has not heard of Lila and Ciel's younger brother. They brag about you all the time and how you are going to be one of the greatest huntsmen of all time. Personally, I thought they were just spewing hot air, and when I first saw your noodly body that all but confirmed it. That exclamation there though? I can kinda see the spark they were talking about in you. Rubes go ahead and unlock his aura if you are sure, I mean you do know what you are getting into when you do that right?"

Ruby nodded and approached Jaune. In all cultures across Remnant, the unlocking of your Aura from someone outside of your family was something special wherein Mistral, it was considered a marriage proposal and in Atlas a dedication that you would be forever loyal to the one who unlocked your Aura. In Vale it was believed that because one must use a part of their own soul to unlock another's potential a bit stayed behind in the soul that was unlocked and the person who unleashed this power would have a bit of their comrade's soul left behind within each of them. This would forever tie their destinies together whether that be good or bad.

Ruby placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder and started using her aura actively as she spoke the incantation "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Then Jaune lit up like the sun as his aura was unleashed to the world. Forming a comforting and warming embrace all around the young man.

Jaune then hugged the girl, giving off a million thanks for doing for him before he looked back and nodded. "If you want, you can still help me develop a weapon I had in mind but I need to go home. There is something I need to test first but we can meet here same time tomorrow right? I can explain more then!"

The blond then dashed off as Ruby nodded, he ran towards his home and entered the door to run up into his room without so much as a word to his parents as he shut the door to his room. This was something he needed to test for himself. The young man then pulled out his notebook and went over a few things before nodding to himself.

"Alright, everything points to this sort of thing being possible, one can directly create barriers and enhance the body with Aura so I just need to apply it to that right?" Reassuring himself mentally, the young man started focusing his aura into his palm, wanting it to form a barrier right then but got nothing not even a twitch of his aura. Maybe his palm was too big for a start? So he then focused further on his pinky finger and tried the same thing. In his mind imagining a knight's steel armor like his ancestors used but all the same, nothing came into being as he tried for half an hour.

Cursing to himself, the young man got up. Knowing his potential idea had just died he almost yelled out in frustration as he went to read something to calm himself down again. He grabbed up an X-Ray and Vav comic from his bookshelf, the colorfully clad superhero duo proudly posing in a confident stance. This made yet another idea pop into his head, however... If aura was one's soul then it would only make sense to reflect look one's essence would look like right?

Putting down the comic, Jaune turned internally to himself and asked what was his essence. He thought long and hard about it. His family was all full of knights but he was not really the typical Arc in any way...That was not what Jaune wanted to be really no, a knight was a warrior that usually only served one lord. While media had corrupted the true knight's image, what a true knight really was had not changed. Jaune lay back onto his soft pillow as he tried to come up with what he truly was then if not a knight or paladin of that sort. Then the image of a masked man came into his mind, fighting alone with only his partner by his side against an almost unstoppable evil. The image within his mind had started out blurry but as Jaune dweled on it it slowly became clearer. All the little details of the man's superhero outfit came into mind naturally as he fought off the monster, the monster quickly solidified into a giant Goliath with a town behind the hero in his mind.

The daydream became more and more real by the second as the town was set alight, hell on remnant was being raised because this monster had decided to feast on innocent men and women. Jaune could practically hear the panicked screams in his ears of civilians desperately trying to escape but feeling no hope, only for it to surge back up as someone burst onto the scene with a commanding presence. His triumphant voice heard throughout the town and bringing some semblance of hope back. "Shining Aura Breaker!" The name of the attack echoed throughout the burned village and the young hero slammed his foot into the face of the elephant like grimm, pushing it back before the hero landed on the ground gracefully with a pose. The dream bringing a smile to his face, knowing what he would truly be now in some way. He wanted to be a superhero that protected everyone no matter what.

Going back to his training Jaune started his focusing once more, instead of trying to form a small bit of armor like before, he was focusing on forming a bit of the ideal superhero costume for himself in his mind. While it took another thirty minutes of solid concentration, eventually a white, second skin appeared on Jaune's pinky finger and the young man cried out with joy and quickly willed it to spread to his hand. The Aura quickly spread and formed a white glove on his hand, the back had the Arc Family symbol on it with gold spirals all around the glove converging on the back and front of his hand. Jaune had managed to form his first piece of armor made out of his very soul.


	3. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune goes to the only people he are capable of helping him of this point to get some tutoring

Hello everyone again, I hope you enjoy my newest chapter like always, this has my very first action scene so feel free to critique it and tell me how to improve on it. I know it might sound a bit stiff and I need to improve on those. Anyways like always please review and share this to anyone you think might have interested in my little story. Now, lets get back to our bumbling hero's adventures shall we?

It had been around a month since Jaune had started working on his new weapon alongside the perky huntress in training, Ruby Rose. After showing off his aura gloves to the girl and explaining what he wanted to do to the girl the little redhead had practically exploded with pure excitement and energy at the prospect of making such a cool sounding weapon.

The two worked together whenever Ruby herself had free time away from training with her Uncle on developing the physical weapon itself, the item was designed to draw out his aura when some was entered into it so it would be easier for the young man to form his armour. The process itself was slow however, as messing around with the very essence of one's soul would be.

When Ruby was too busy with her huntress training Jaune was usually alone in his room, fiddling with little bits of the belt that he intended on being the holding place of the device. The front plate had the design of the Arc family symbol the metal itself was ovular in design and was three centimeters thick. Just below that was an array of white dust crystals. The things were normally pointless compared to their elemental counterparts, but these white ones were perfect for conducting aura without any elemental side effects blowing up in his face. He and Ruby had set it up so that when Jaune channeled aura into his belt buckle the crystals would activate in a small sequence, it shined a bright white and the crystals took in the aura. They would go on to keep bringing out the aura even after the initial start up charge. The two spent many hours crafting the arrays, placing the dust crystals in just the right spots to create optimal results.

This allowed Jaune to access a higher amount of aura than he would normally, even if his control was not the best. After the Dust Crystals were full they would all start emitting the aura back into his system so when Jaune used it to form and maintain his new "hero armour" it formed into a cycle that ran until he ran out of aura which led to his armour disappearing and him with no aura to protect him until it regenerated. So the two continued to spend many hours trying to get the most optimal positions possible. It seemed that they were able to get around thirty percent efficiency at best with the low quality crystals that Jaune could afford.

Even with the new belt coming along smoothly Jaune could only just barely form the armour past his hands without assistance. When his belt working at maximum he could cover his hands and forearms completely, giving Jaune gauntlets that had much the same design as his gloves. Looking a pure ivory white with spiraling gold accents around his arms all converging into a golden band around each wrist. After going to a local gym and hitting the sandbag a few times with and without the gauntlets, Jaune deduced that they did enhance his strength somewhat. When using his newfound weapon his blows were around fifty stronger. While it was not full armour like he wanted, he still had something to start practicing and training combat with.

With his newfound ability the young man headed off to meet with Ruby once more, he knew that he needed to adjust his belt with her to make it more effective but he also had a favour to ask of the girl. When they met at their usual spot in the park near Signal he almost immediately jumped into his question.

"Hey Ruby? Do you think I could get a little combat training from Yang or something like that? I know you are always busy with your uncle and I need the training if I am going to get into Beacon without having gone to a combat school."

"Of course Jaune, Yang's been itching for a good fight anyways, she says all the people in her class at Signal are two weak and scared to be of any use training. But maybe training someone else can help with that. We will have to go to my house though, I don't think doing combat training out here in the park is a good idea. Also, do you have any ideas for names for your new baby? Every weapon deserves one you know?"

The girl kept her cheerful demeanor throughout her talking as he nodded and went along with the girl. Her question lingering in his mind as they walked. She lead him through a small forest and towards a humble two story log cabin. There was no designated training grounds that Jaune could see, but he supposed the front yard/forest area was enough. As soon as they were close enough Ruby called out for the brawler who came out looking a little grumpy at her younger sister.

"What is it Ruby? I was brushing my hair, it somehow got all messed up during school today, damn humidity messing with my precious locks." The girl grumbled to herself about wanting to punch the water in the atmosphere into submission before she noticed the young hero besides her sister.

"Sup Arc? Why are you visiting the house with my sister? Are you here to ask my dad for permission to date her or something?! If you are then you will have to go through me first!" Before the presumptuous hot head could launch into an attack at Jaune however, Ruby stepped in waving her hands.

"No no no! Jaune is just here to ask you for some combat training geeze, I don't even see him in that light Yang!" The young girl was blushing lightly from the accusation from Yang, but the older sister was not quite sure whether it was due to her actually having feelings or how she reacted. Deciding to give the awkward blond the benefit of the doubt in that he would never attract her sister, Yang calmed down some.

"So you want me to train you? I can see why you can't ask your parents on that end with their whole denying you your aura thing, but why don't you just go to a boxing gym or something? It would probably be easier for a beginner like you to start with the basics like that." While Yang was not opposed to the notion of beating Jaune senseless while he tried to fight back, she needed to get a proper reason.

"First off, I can not afford a boxing gym membership when I am developing my weapon because of the dust it requires to use Ruby and I use a lot of it when experimenting just how it can be best used. I assume I can either get some training for free on happenstance that you are Ruby's sister and I am one of her best friends if what she says is true. Secondly, I can't afford to just start at the basics, I only have a year and ten months to prepare myself to get into Beacon. I need to learn and fast, while I feel like you will be a brutal teacher, I also have a feeling you will be an effective one. Lastly, I have a feeling you will enjoy having a free punching bag that moves around."

Yang nodded at each of these points and stroked her chin in thought, all those points were indeed valid, she looked over his body again and nodded. She could work with that body kinda he would not be suited for her brawling style but he definitely had a reach advantage with his tall body and stretched out limbs. "Alright I can train ya, but first you probably are not going to be a mostly unarmed fighter like me. I can tell you would be more suited to using some sort of weapon we have a couple practice blades in the toolshed that Qrow sometimes uses with Ruby when training her, grab one of those and a something to use as a shield and we will begin."

Jaune nodded and went to the shed, grabbing a wooden longsword with a hand and half pommel ong with a shield that was about as big as his chest. He did not know why, but it just felt right using that. He came out to see Yang in a fighting stance and ready to start.

"Alright, first we gotta assess where your skill level is right now! So I am not gonna hold back to much with ya!" With a sadistic smile, Yang charged at Jaune with speed that the young blond could barely keep up with. His eyes were able to focus on her arms though as Jaune supposed that was where he would be attacked first. Even though he was focused on the fists however, they seemed to become a blur when the girl attacked and his stomach was slammed full of her fist before he was knocked back a foot or two from the impact.

Growling the young man got up and raised his shield and readied his blade with his right hand, this time prepared for Yang's initial punch the would be hero raised his shield just in time to block the blow and still he was moved back about an inch from the sheer force of it, With a grunt the young man swung his blade almost immediately after the blow landed on his shield, aiming to hit the girl with a counter but Yang just dodged the blade with ease and punished his arm by slamming her elbow into it. Making Jaune cry out in pain and almost drop his weapon but by gritting his teeth the young man managed to hold on.

The young man went to shield bash the brawler, his full strength behind the potential blow but the attack never hit as when he moved the barrier from his body Yang's fist flew out again and landed on Jaune's chest knocking him back and to the ground again painfully. Jaune's aura was able to take most of the blow thankfully but he was running out of it fast in this fight. The girl smirked at the battered boy and called out as she went to rush in again.

"Come on Jaune! Show me that you can put some action behind those words and determination of yours! I won't train you if you are this easy to beat as I can't work with nothing!"

Jaune just grunted and got up, he would never be able to stand up to Yang with brute force like this, He then channeled aura into his belt and formed his Gauntlets on his arms and smiled feeling them increase his strength, but it would not be enough. He needed to plan, he needed to strategize here. He then raised his shield again as he waited for the girl to come, he calmed his breathing some as she came in close, ready to deal another devastating blow.

It was much to Yang's surprise then, when she was suddenly hitting thin air as Jaune pivoted himself quickly to the left, having expected her to attack in a similar way, causing the girl to over extend and creating just enough time for Jaune to slam his wooden blade down onto her shoulder. His blow slamming into her aura and dealing a significant blow to it. But before Jaune could relish in his victory he had to back off quickly and get out of Yang's range to plan again. The same tactic would not work twice so he had to do something different. The young man then flexed his arm some and smiled back at Yang, ready to put his plan in action.

As the girl closed the distance, this time with her arms up to defend against any other surprise attacks to the face, Jaune charged in this time shoulder aimed in a tackling position as he had his arm back. Yang then planted her feet into the ground and readied herself for the blow, but when Jaune was within about two feet he flung his arm towards her, tossing his wooden shield like some deadly discus at the girl full strength. While Yang was able to endure the hard rood slamming into her forearms, the weapon did distract the girl from her opponent. Who slammed his fist into her stomach full speed, making Yang grunt in pain.

As she took the blow, Yang smiled, now this she could work with. Yang's aura did manage to bear the blows as it was more trained then Jaune's and with him in such close proximity, she layed a haymaker down on his head followed by a devastating uppercut that managed to blast through Jaune's remaining and quickly draining aura and making him fly backwards a few yards to land on the hard dirt.

As the young man feel he grunted some, gauntlets disappearing due to a lack of aura to keep them stable and Yang approached him with a hand outstretched and a smile on her face. "Good job Blondie, you were able to land a few good hits on me and not many can claim that." She gave a soft chuckle before continuing.I" missed the feeling of a hard attack hitting my aura like that. Even if your blows never pushed my aura to a low level you were still impressive for a beginner. Now, from here on I want you to train with me for at least two hours a day, everyday. While I do not use weapons like you do, I can still give pointers on general combat along with sparring and physical conditioning."

Jaune nodded along and took Yang's hand to pull himself up before dusting himself off. Glad to have gained a teacher at all for combat. The days then started to go by quickly like that, his days consisted of working on his weapon, named Hero. Fiddling with the amount and placement of the dust crystals to draw out his aura with the most efficiency possible and then training with Yang. Weeks started passing by faster than ever as Jaune grew closer to both girls. Finally having friends that he knew were as into being a huntsmen as he was. It was about eleven months into this when a something special happened. Apparently the girl's uncle had been away on a long mission for the past year or so, when the day came for him to return it was strange to be sure.


	4. Taking Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow arrives and takes a little interest in the blooming hero.

Hello again my dear readers. Now I am playing with making longer chapters and I want to know what you guys think is my best length. I know that an outsider's perspective will always be useful in that aspect. Anyways onto the story.

Qrow was happy when he returned to the smile island of patch, he had just come back from a long reconnaissance mission for Ozpin and was headed to see his two favorite people in the world, his two nieces. While Taiyang and Qrow did not see eye to eye on everything. Both men still cared for each other as both brothers in law and former teammates. So it was the closest thing Qrow had to a permanent home. So he was in a bit of a rush to get there and see how far his little nieces had grown in the past year. He stopped when he saw Yang out in the yard beating on some poor kid with a wooden sword and shield, curious the veteran huntsmen stopped and leaned against a tree, wanting to see how this played out.

Jaune was walking over to the Xio Long household with a spring in his step, he had finally managed to get Hero to form his armour all the way up his legs and arms at the same time without the drain being too much! The young man could still only maintain it for about thirty minutes at a time, but it was better than nothing. So when he got to the household right on time for his training session, he was glad to see Yang there ready to fight.

Jaune quickly got his practice gear from the shed again and got into his stance, it was one that emphasized his defence in the shield but still had room to slash out with his sword. He then came in fast, shield still ready to block or go on the defencive he slashed out with his long sword, he used the sword's longer reach to stay away from Yang's furious fists but his blade was easily blocked by the girl who went to close in the gap. Jaune was expecting this follow up however and kind of crumpled over in a bowing stance to avoid the punch to the gut and slam the hilt of his blade into Yang's back, landing a minor hit only for her to use an uppercut to his chin. The damage dealt was not as large a blow to his aura as it was when they first started. But that was almost entirely due to the vast amount of it he had gained over the months. It was around this time that Qrow had arrived and decided to start observing the young man, who quickly got himself up off the ground and readied himself once more for Yang's assaulting style.

Before Yang could charge in again, Jaune's shield arm quickly flew to his belt while channeling his aura, activating the device as he smiled at the young woman. Soon his hands and feet were surrounded by a golden light that started to quickly rise up the limbs. Wherever the light touched his haro suit appeared until all his limbs were covered and ready for combat.

This time as Yang came close, the young man went to jump up and over her, as he moved Jaune noticed that his speed seemed to be increased as well. The young hero noted this for later, maybe it was because his arm's were not prone to being used for their speed and mobility. Either way, as Jaune went to leap over the girl his shield arm came out to give him a little more stability as he cleared the girl and quickly spun around mid air, slamming his leg into the back of her head before landing and launching a swift series of strikes. Focusing on weather or not both his speed and power were increased at the same time or weather it was one or the other.

As the repeated blows landed on Yang's back, she smirked and felt her semblance activate. She quickly spun around on the spot and brought out and arm to block another swing and get in close to to another launching attack, she struck the man on his stomach harshly, semblance enhancing her already incredible levels of strength to new heights as she went into her own series of sabs all along Jaune's abdomen. Luckily the boy was able to block some of the blows with his shield and pushed her away for just enough time to back up. His aura was already running low and Hero was just a constant drain on him further. If he wanted any chance of winning this spar he needed to end it soon.

As this all happened Qrow himself started watching with more and more interest. When the guy had survived what looked to be a heavy blow from Yang that impressed him enough, but that semblance of his appeared to be crazy strong. If it could enhance his skills like that, then it was certainly something to make note of. The way he fought Yang was impressive as well, this blond boy using his enhanced agility and shield to their limits against a superior opponent. The veteran huntsmen doubted the young man could win against his niece however, but that was not exactly a count against him considering she was one of the strongest in her class at Signal.

Jaune himself came in towards Yang, going to meet her almost head on before bringing up his shield to block a haymaker and he went to sweep Yang's legs out from under her with a low blow from his sword, it almost worked but Yang was not taken off of her feet and kicked Jaune hard on his elbow, draining the last of his Aura and leaving Yang the victor like usual.

"Good job Arco, You pushed me pretty deep into the yellow aura zone with those last few attacks of yours, now go do some push ups and squats while Ruby gets ready to discuss your weapon geek stuff."

She gave him a good natured smile as he went off to do the basic exercises when Qrow came out of the forest with a sly grin on his face. Seeing her uncle the golden haired lass charged at him and caught the man in a tackle hug. Missing him after a whole year of him being away.

"Qrow! I missed you so much, when... When did you arrive home and how long have you been out in the woods like that?"

Qrow let out a small chuckle at the questions. "Well I was here to see this guy get knocked around and then activate his semblance. Man that is a crazy one to have an at will boost to your fighting ability. Looks like it is a big drain on his aura though, not sure how good it would be for longer missions and fights."

It was Yang's turn to let out a laugh as she shook her head, ready for her Drunkle's amazement as she revealed that what Jaune did was not in fact a sembalence but his weapon.

Qrow's shocked face at the news was nothing short of comedy gold as he stuttered a bit. "That suit thing is his weapon?! How did he manage to do something that Atlas has been trying to get right for decades? Hell how can he enhance himself like that in battle and why have I not heard of him before?'

Yang just nodded along to all the questions as Ruby came out of the house and started to chat with Jaune, the two young adults discussing the changes and improvements that needed to be made to Hero. "Yep, Jauney boy thought to make himself armour made out of his own aura based on the fact that it can be used to enhance the body normally. I don't know about the Atlas thing, maybe they came at it with the wrong approach? Jaune's weapon really just draws out his aura best it can and does minor lifting in creating the armour, it enhances him because Aura can do that naturally. So I guess having your skin surrounded by the stuff just brings out those aspects passively? You have not heard of him before because his parents have refused to let him be a hunter if they can stop him. He has not been allowed to go to Signal and hell, he did not even have his aura unlocked until Ruby did it for him."

Qrow slowly nodded, taking in this info as he started to approach the young man with Yang in tow. "What would you say his combat level is Yang? For someone to actually damage you it must mean you are getting cocky or he is just that damn talented." He quickly brought out a flask from his jacket and took a sip of the whisky inside. Letting out a pleased sigh as the drink passed through his system.

"Without his weapon? I would say he is around a Signal first year near the beginning of the first semester. With the weapon I would say he is good enough to beat most of my classmates, though that might just be a confidence issue. I also have not tested him with Ember Cecilia yet but I trust he is good enough to beat armed opponents with some skill."

Qrow took another sip of his drink at that, this kid had to have started training within the last year for him to have not heard about Jaune until now. "He is already at that level? I thought you said he never went to any combat school before this, is he just some prodigy?"

Yang let out one more laugh before she shook her head. "No, no he is just the kind of guy to work his hardest at everything you know? I only told him to do an hour with me a day but he always goes beyond that. We usually spar, then he goes to discuss his weapon with Ruby while his aura recovers and then we spar again. That cycle usually continues until around six at night. Arc is lucky he has such a large aura pool or he would be going home wrapped in bandages everyday."

Qrow nodded at that, so about a year of intensive training had brought him to this level. He was starting to respect this kid a bit more. Hard work was one of the few things in this world that could bring anyone to an equal playing field with anyone else, that and guns. "You think he will be ready for Beacon when the time comes?"

Yang nodded again. "If he keeps up his training then he will probably do better than half my class at Signal at initiation. Wish he could join in on the classes though, he is the only person who makes spars exciting anymore with his strange strategies."

he still had a few questions but Yang could answer those later. He just needed to meet with this man scope him out, maybe put him on Ozpin's watchlist for potential students. "Hey Kid, Jaune was it? Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about your weapon there? I can also help ya get into Beacon when the time comes."

Hearing Qrow's rough voice, Ruby looked up and practically launched herself at Qrow, hugging him and snuggling into his chest with a childlike glee. "Uncle Qrow! I am so glad you were able to come back here alive, I can't wait to tell you all the things that have happened in my life in the past year. I made a friend outside of school and I am helping him design the second coolest weapon in the history of Remnant!"

"Second?" Jaune got up and slowly approached the group with an incredulous look on his face, he thought that Hero was the coolest with how it looked and made him all strong and stuff. "What is the first then?" Ruby's only reply was her "Sweet heart." Jaune just rolled his eyes at her antics and waved at Qrow.

"I heard about you from the girls, I gotta say you are more intimidating than they made you seem, anyways what was that about my weapon and getting into Beacon?"

Qrow nodded some, the guy seemed to be polite enough and was obviously not going after his precious nieces in any romantic way right now so he was cool with him for now. "Yeah, I wanted to know if your device could work with anyone and if you would allow me to talk about you with Ozpin. A young man who has never been to combat school would almost never get into Beacon alone, but if your weapon can enhance everyone's aura like that then you would have a better shot... Actually you can probably have a good chance of getting in with my word even if that thing can only work with your own aura. But we have been trying to achieve what you have for centuries as huntsmen."

Jaune gave out and awkward chuckle as he nodded before sighing and looking away, embarrassed that his idea had gotten the attention of someone like Qrow and might even impress the headmaster of Beacon. "Well no one but me has really tried using the device so I do not know if it can work with others auras. But I would love it if you could recommend me to Ozpin, that would be really good for me. If I can't go to Beacon, then my hopes are pretty much dead then."

"May I try it then? If it can work with me then I think it should work with pretty much anyone you know?" Qrow's grin did not diminish at Jaune's lack of confidence. He was for sure going to put this guy on the watch list, when you have been a huntsmen reconnaissance as long as he had, you learned to feel people out to see how they might really be. The feeling that Jaune gave off was a good one to be sure. With a nod from the male blond of the group, Qrow took the belt and put it onto himself.

"So I just channel aura into this right? Is there anything else I really need to do here?"

Jaune nodded some, not sure how to explain what else the guy needed to do before just going along with it. "Yes, first you need to visualize what you want to be in the armour. I always have the image of a superhero in my mind when I form it and thus it becomes a superhero suit. But if your essence is not that of a superhero then it will not work. Your aura is the essence of your soul after all, so it can not look like what you are not or what you do not want to be."

Qrow nodded and started channeling his aura into the best and formed an image in his mind of what he was right now, he saw himself as an agent of Ozpin someone that did what he asked and slayed whoever needed slaying. Gathering information whenever he could, as a sort of secret agent to put it to words at all. Soon enough Black gloves started to form on his two hands, and started to go up his arm, forming a red and black suit up his arms. The kind that the main heroes in spy movies always wore and it brought a chuckle out from the veteran. So it took a literal interpretation of that huh? Either way it clearly worked with him in someway. He took off the belt and returned it to the young man, satisfied with the results.

"Impressive weapon you have there for sure. I am going to inform Ozpin all about you when I get back to him. He is going to freak when he finds out someone has discovered how to enhance his aura without a sembalence..."

With that he gave Jaune a mock salute and went toward the door of the Xio Long household, calling out Taiyang to come and get a drink with him. The man probably needed some good booze after dealing with all the bullshit of being a Teacher, he was glad to be out of that life for sure.

After the meeting between Qrow and Jaune, things went on in their cycles. Without any more big missions for a few months the grizzled old huntsmen took to recording Jaune some as he trained and developed his weapon further. Sending all the footage of the young man to Ozpin to see what he thought. Soon enough the next few months passed again in a blink of an eye. No major events on Jaune's side happening aside from him finally making his helmet and torso of the Hero armour, which Jaune admitted looked quite heroic and inspiring if we was to say so himself. Along with his first victory against Yang without her weapons, though after words the girl used her own Shotgun bracelets and he kept up his losing streak in that sense.

Then the day finally came, the day where he would have to leave his family home and go off to Beacon on his own to try and transfer in. He had been saving up all his money for the airfare and a place he could stay until classes officially started. Jaune woke up hours before dawn and sighed before he snuck into the trophy room. The place where all the family heirlooms were stored to... To steal his ancestral blade so he could use it in his huntsmen career. It was to his surprise when it was gone from its weapon rack and he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Looking for something?" Jaune then turned to see his older sisters, while Rouge and Pissenlit were off on their own living their lives Lila and Ciel always visited during their breaks from Beacon. Lila was holding Crocea Mors in her hands with a soft smile on her face, but tears were in her eyes at the same time.

Jaune just started some at the girls before approaching them solemnly, he really did not want to confront the girls about this right now, he needed to go and prove himself to his parents that he could be a huntsmen and save people. "We are not here to stop you Jaune but...But to offer some encouragement. We know that you are going to become one of the most legendary huntsmen on Remnant."

Lila then thrust the blade into his arms before she hugged her little brother, tears staining his neck a little as she sniffled a bit. "Ciel and I always knew that...That you would have to say goodbye like this but it came much faster than either of us expected. We are going to support you the entire way. So make us proud little bro."

Ciel nodded and approached the young man, giving him both a small white bottle and a slip of paper, she was not as emotional as her sister was right now. However Jaune could see a small bit of pride within her eyes. "First thing, before you get on the Bullhead take those pills trust me. Our family and flight almost never mix well and I don't want you being known as the one kid who threw up on the way to Beacon. Secondly, the slip of paper is where my partner lives in Vale. They will put you up until it is time to start classes just mention my name and I know they will willingly do it. Now I want to see you and your team within your first week at Beacon do you hear me?"

Jaune just nodded, silenced by his sister's support as Lila let go of him and Celia gave him a light hug and pat on the back. "Now go you brat, there is a bullhead for you to catch."

With those words, Jaune nodded and took off towards the airport at full speed. Crocea Mors on his hip felt just right and his Hero belt giving off a light glow, the feelings of love and caring from his sister's exciting Jaune's aura just enough for it to happen. Jaune had finally received active support from his family, and he was not going to let them down.


	5. One's Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jaune's arrival in Vale, his life starts to pick up in activity as the Beacon Transfer Exam looms over him

Once Jaune had stepped off the Bullhead and into Vale, he knew that he had made the right choice. The young man did not know why but just being in this place so close to the academy he wanted to attend he could feel something attracting him towards the place where warriors and heroes were made from rough beginnings.

Jaune brought out the slip of paper that Ciel had given him and nodded, following the surprisingly detailed instructions to a small house in one of the more run down , districts of Vale. He lightly knocked on the door, not expecting anyone to answer for a while when it was so late. When the door opened to reveal a smiling girl with dark brown hair, the blond was quick to try and introduce himself. “Hello, my name is Jaune Arc. I was wondering if this was-”

The blond found himself interrupted by the girl almost strangling him with a large hug. It appeared this girl did recognize the name as she brought him in. “Ooh Ciel was right! You do look quite adorable when you are nervous. My name is Cashmere by the way I have heard so much about you from Ciel. I know she isn’t the most affectionate with her actions but that sparkle in her eyes always appears when she talks about her family. It shines a bit brighter when she talks about you ya know? Always raving about how despite how your parents have done everything possible to stop your dream you pushed on with a blazing passion.”

Hearing about himself in such a positive light, the young man grew a light blush even if the praise did come from family. As he walked behind the girl he also noticed a small, cotton ball like tail on her behind.

“Are you sure I am not going to be a bother? I know that Ciel said that you would be fine with it but I really don’t want to impose myself upon you like this if it is not.” He looked around the house as they went in, it was much nicer than the outside seemed to suggest. Jaune knew that faunus often had a harder time in life, especially in a big city like this so the fact that he saw plenty of pictures of smiling family members was a nice surprise. 

“Nonsense! I will always look out for my partner’s family, they are kinda like your own in a way. At least, that is what we in team CCAB seem to think. I know all about our other members. I am also already having my cousin stay with me over the summer so you won’t add much of a burden if you eat as little as she does.” She ended that little phrase with a giggle.

Jaune nodded some and sighed as he followed the Rabbit girl into the dining room, there at the table sat another faunus. Her trait was more obvious to him though as she had two big bunny ears on the top of her head. The young man waved at her slightly before he turned back to Cashmere. “So where will I be sleeping? I got up kinda early to catch the bullhead and I want to rest up today, the test is tomorrow after all.”

Cashmere chuckled a bit more at that and led him into the small living room with a couch all decked out like a bed and she gestured over to it a small blush appearing on her face at the small size. “Sorry, we can’t exactly afford many extra beds here on Faunus wages. But the couch is supremely soft I swear. So get over there and rest up ya sleepyhead.”

She ended the conversation with a smile and bounced back into the kitchen to start chatting up her cousin once more. Jaune for his part just walked over to the couch and feel down upon the plush surface and feel asleep. When he awoke, it was to the sound of music being played and he looked around to see Cashmere's cousin listening to a small radio and when she noticed he was awake she quickly blushed and turned off the radio.

“S-sorry for waking you up if I did....I should’ve had it a lower volume. I mean these ears aren’t just for show.”

Jaune raised an eyebrow and got off of the bed with a yawn and approached the girl, sitting across from her as he stuck out his hand. “No it is fine, anyways my name is Jaune Arc, soon to be huntsman in training at Beacon.”

The bunny girl nodded and took his hand, before shaking it quickly and retracting hers she spoke in a soft tone as she introduced herself. “My name is Velvet, I am also going to Beacon but as a second year this... Year anyways aren’t you cutting it a little close to the deadline for the transfer exam?” 

Jaune just shrugged a little bit before chuckling. “I was training up until yesterday to be the best I could possibly be as I knew that in Vale there would not be much chance to do so. Today is my final rest day before I start it all off. So I am letting my body recover fully. Anyways it is nice to meet you Velvet, I am looking forward to becoming friends .”

He ended the last statement with a genuine smile before he got up and went to the kitchen for a bit of food, finding mainly vegetables he made himself a little stir fry on the oven, cooking enough for the three of them before he took his own plate. The girls soon came over to the table and made themselves their plates and sat down Cashmere did slap the human in the back of the head though. “Jaune! You did not have to make this for us, we can feed ourselves thank you very much.” She huffed a bit, looking away from the young man for a few seconds before turning back to him. “I won’t waste this food you made however but...Just don’t do this kinda thing on your own next time.”

Jaune spent the rest of the day chatting with the Faunus girls, learning all about them and the Beacon experience. Before the young hero knew it, it was dark and he needed to get back to his bed.

As the sunlight passed through the house’s windows Jaune woke up a little sleepily before he yawned and got himself up. The young man then went through a morning routine and ran out the door. The Faunus district was a while a ways from the nearest testing center so he would have to run to make it. As Jaune took off jogging however, he heard a cry out for help. Jaune stopped and contemplated his next decision, if he went to help her then...Then he would be late for the exam and thus would not likely get in. He shook his head free of those thoughts however. This was more important, so Jaune took off to an alleyway where he found a few humans surrounding a faunus with metal pipes. He could hear shouts from the men as he got closer.

“You think you animals can run around in this city!? You think you have that right after killing my brother you bastards!” 

“I am going to kill all of you damn beasts in this city if it means that we can be safe from the white fucking fang again!!”

As the young man charged into the situation he grew more and more disgusted with the men as they beat the poor people with metal pipes. He slammed into one of them from behind in a shoulder tackle. The middle aged man was thrown back into his friend as they looked over to Jaune who was quickly getting in between them and the victims of the assault. The hero had put up his fists in a defencive stance as he looked down at the faunus“Run! I can handle these two on my own!”

“Are you some kind of animal fucker?! Those bastards killed my brother and I am just returning the favor.”

With a primal roar the man charged at Jaune with his pipe raised high, but after those months of training with Yang, he might as well have been moving in slow motion for Jaune as the blond came in close and bashed his face in with a powerful elbow. Knocking the man back again. The Faunus, now recovered from their shock and pain a bit quickly got up and limped away from the alleyway. Leaving Jaune alone with their assaulters.

As the young man engaged in combat with them, he did not notice the black feathers that started to flutter down into the small alleyway. He was just focused on beating these two bastards as he came in quickly. His months of training with Yang had included mostly armed combat, but the hothead had also insisted that he learned unarmed lest he ever be unable to use his weapons. Thus Jaune developed his style in a complete opposite to Yang’s as a counter. He dodged pipe swings and his fists flew out for quick jabs. 

As he fought the criminals, Jaune failed to notice the black feathers floating down the alleyway. He just was focused on taking down these men, his style quickly overwhelming them both as the small hits and jabs added up. The untrained civilians falling to the hero, who wasted no time in dashing off out of the alleyway. His Aura helping him recover his stamina as he went full force to avoid being late.

When Jaune arrived, he was panting harder than a bulldog in July. He entered the building just as a pale girl wearing a monocrome set of clothing and waved at her, only to be ignored as he walked into the office. “Am I too late for...The exam? I got caught up in something I could not ignore on the way here”

As he spoke between breaths, a blond woman with striking green eyes approached the young man. Slapping a riding crop into her hand seeing him. “And what was so important that you had to be late to the Beacon transfer exam? We are not running late comers, so your reason better be pretty good. This was the last transfer exam of the summer after all.” The intimidating woman bore down upon Jaune, assessing his current situation, waiting for his answer.

“On...My way here...I heard a cry for help and found some guys assaulting a faunus...Had to step in you know?” As he spoke, Jaune kept panting and gasping for air, his lungs felt like they were on fire from the running. 

“A likely story, if you were indeed in a confrontation then why d o you show no injuries or signs of the fight? Unless you can get that faunus to come and testify within the next half hour I am going to have to ignore you. Come back next year boy and you might just make it in.”

Just as she went to turn away, the pungent scent of alcohol burned her nose and a loud burp announced the presence of one Qrow Branwen. “Now witchy, I myself can testify that he did indeed kick the ass of some racists to kingdom come. Pretty entertaining fight as well, I got it on my scroll if you ever want to see it. Jauny boy here destroyed them without taking more than a couple hits to his massive aura reserves.”

Glynda squeezed her riding crop harshly in her hands. Qrow always seemed to have that annoying effect on her, and unlike some richer women she could never find the charm in such an act. “Be that as it may, unless that fight was a sufficient replacement for the exam we still can not retest him and thus he can not transfer into Beacon without that.”

“Nope!” Qrow got out his flask and took a long drink from it, enjoying the taste of the whisky along with Glynda’s sweet, sweet annoyance. It was not as good as the Tinman’s but still good nonetheless. “My young blond pal here is on Ozpin’s list for potential students. That means you gotta test him somehow, that or he can meet with Ozzy right now and be assessed. Whichever you prefer.”

Qrow gave her a smirk before taking another swig of his whisky and offering it to Jaune, who turned it down in fear of being inebriated during his one chance. This got a chuckle from the veteran, it seemed that Jaune would be fun to tease indeed.

“Then I will call down the Headmaster at once and have him asses the boy if you really think he can get in. I have tests to grade and classes to prepare for this semester.” She pushed up her glasses before looking back at the former Signal teacher. “Not all of us can just quit our jobs to galavant all around Remnant however they please.”

Qrow just smirked back at her as he guided Jaune to sit down on some nearby chairs while they waited for Ozpin to come to see if Jaune would make it. The wait was not long however, Ozpin was there within the hour. He smiled gently at Jaune, and offered his hand up for a shake.

“Aah, hello there Mr.Arc. Qrow here has told me quite a bit about you and that…” He refrains for a moment. “Unique weapon of yours. I would love to see it in action later on, but for now just my assesment of you. I have been watching your progress through the pieces of training that Qrow sent me over the past year, and I must say that your growth is impressive for a man stated by your parents to have ‘no talent as a huntsmen,’ in their words of course.” As he finished the statement, Ozpin looked over Jaune to see how the stinging words might affect the young man. As he saw a brief pain of sadness within the young huntsman’s eyes, the young man winced at the words striking his core. The old man let a small smile grace his lips at the sight.

“Now I disagree with them on that, you clearly have an amazing mind and work ethic that has led you here. Not many men can be refused their aura by their parents, and still go on to work towards the goal of protecting humanity. However you did just that, and thinking outside of anyone’s perspective managed to outdo decades of Atlas science and research in getting your aura to guard you in such a way. You did not look at it from the logical perspective of science but one of emotion. In hindsight that is obvious, the soul is an emotional thing, as are humans after all.”

As Ozpin sung his praises, Jaune could not help but speak up to interrupt him, despite fear of reprisal. “I did not manage to do any of that on my own though! I had to have my aura unlocked, and I was trained by my friends. Without them I would not be half the warrior I am today. Without Ruby’s weapon expertise I would never have developed Hero, and probably would have given up long ago.”

Ozpin let out a brief chuckle at the young man’s words. Closing his eyes as the smile grew wider on his face, he stayed silent before opening them once more, the pride beaming within him clear. “That is just it Mr.Arc, without our friends and allies many huntsman would have given into the despair of the grimm long ago. Everyone needs someone else to unlock their true potential in the form of Aura. We put you young ones into teams and partnerships because no one huntsmen can do everything alone. They are also to help one forge unbreakable bonds of friendship and happiness so that you can always be supported by your comrades in arms. You were also the one to take the initiative and ask for the training you otherwise would not receive.”

Ozpin then walked up to the young man, his cane making light tapping sounds on the floor as he came in close, and put a hand on his shoulder. “Initiative to create your own way of being a huntsmen despite your lack of talent in the physical aspects. Such willpower is something that I would be honored to cultivate further at my school.”

Jaune was stunned at this, and just turned to Qrow who nodded at him drunkenly, “You made it in kid, congratulations and all that crap. Just don’t get yourself killed in invitation you hear me? That would make both my nieces so sad that I would have to drag you back from hell to make ‘em happy again.” Qrow then laughed as he raised his flask, and sipped it before passing to to Jaune, not taking no for and answer. “You are considered a man now, so take your first drink. Enjoy it. Not many get access to my special brew, but you are a special young man after all.”

Jaune nodded and took a sip of the drink. The bitter liquid assaulting his taste buds like a lemon rind, almost making him recoil, before a tinge of crisp sweetness of a mandarin orange hit him just as he was about to get away, just enough to keep him close for it to build up to something fruity, ultimately dying off again. 

Seeing his reaction Qrow let out a big smile and took it back. “Enjoy it? I call this brew ‘The fairy tale.’ Helps remind me that good things come after all the hardships. Now go back to wherever you are staying kid, you got a few weeks before classes start.”

Juane eagerly nodded along and started walking back to Cashmere’s home to speak of the good news; leaving the two adults behind to talk some more. 

“Do you think the rest of them will show up? I know you have a lot of faith in these kids and I see it but, having two full teams planned to all come here is a stretch don’t you think?” Qrow remarked with a sigh.

“Qrow, we already have three of them confirmed to be going to our academy and I have faith in our younger generation. They are the ones that will have to fight the hardest after all, I just hope they don’t have to mature before too long.”


	6. Encounter with a villian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Jaune has gotten into his dream school, he chooses to do his duty a little early, encountering a new nemesis in the process

Jaune walked out of the office with a giant grin on his face as he dashed home, eager to tell the news to Cashmere. He knew that he could just call Ciel and Lila directly, but he also wanted to avoid calling his home for a few days. The young blond did not want to risk anything with his parents right now when everything was going well.

As he jogged home, Jaune heard a few more cries for help as he got back into the more run down areas, and ever the hero he came in each time to save the Faunus or Human that was about to be mugged. Around the third time this happened, Jaune stopped going towards the apartment all together and just started to search for more people to help. His abilities let him beat up any common mugger with relative ease as most of them had little to no combat training along with their auras still being locked.

The process was quite tiring for the young man, Jaune could feel his body getting more exhausted with each fight that went by. The young man soon realized that this in itself could be his replacement for the daily training that he was doing before now, it even would let him help people like he wanted to!

It was getting late however, the shattered moon was high above in the sky and Jaune’s muscles were currently screaming at him to stop or they would make him stop. With a few pants, he nodded to himself and finally got back to the small Esmerelda household. Flopping onto the couch like a sack of potatoes, Jaune soon found himself falling asleep. His dreams were finally starting to take off, so it seemed.

Jaune woke up to two angry rabbit women leering over his pillow, the blond was expecting Cashmere at least, however Velvet was a surprise to say the least. The latter woman pulled him off the couch and onto the hard floor as he groaned.

Cashmere herself got into his face with a bit of a growl. “Where the hell were you last night! You stayed out way past the time that the transfer exams ended! Did you even get in? Your sister has been texting me all night asking about you ya know!” 

Jaune rubbed his aching head as he comprehended the words being yelled at him, and he nodded. “I..I was out helping people after being accepted into Beacon. You know stopping muggings and the like. Figured that it would be a good substitute for training during these last two weeks of vacation.”

Cashmere just groaned at that statement as Velvet decided to speak up, the normally shy girl gulping some before speaking. “You, you still should have contacted us Jaune, and you can’t do that! Without a hunter’s licence or approval from the police what you want to do is considered vigilantism and I don’t want to see you in jail after coming so far ok?” 

Jaune nodded along with Velvet’s lecture, she was right, he guessed. He could not go out there exposing himself like that. Then again, no one would recognize him if he was using Hero right? “Well...If I hid my face then it would be fine right? I can’t just sit here and immagine that nothing is happening while people are out there getting hurt right?”

The young man looked away from the women who were staring at him with a critical eye before Cashmere let out another groan. “Ciel always said that once you had your mind on something you did not give it up that easily. Even if I refuse you will probably just run out again to do what you want. Might as well have some people in on the secret. You can do it sure just don’t get caught for the love of Oum.”

The girl then wandered off to the kitchen to get some breakfast leaving Jaune and Velvet alone in the room. “I-I can not say that I disapprove of what you are doing, but please be safe alright? I want to introduce my new friend to my team and I do not wish for him to be a convict when I do.” 

With that she left, leaving our young protagonist on the floor, silenced. Thinking about how to go about this as he got up and sat down on his couch again. His stomach growled, the act of not eating dinner last night starting to have an effect on him. Jaune however waited some, not wanting to cause any awkwardness by going into the kitchen after their small little scolding there. 

Before long however, Jaune’s need for food overcame his fear of being awkward and he walked into the kitchen. Avoiding eye contact with the two faunus women as he got himself a bowl of Pumpkin Pete’s, and began to eat it in silence. He felt their stares upon his back as he chewed, slowly swallowing his food. He looked at the two girls again once he finished his bowl. “I’m sorry if what I want to do is not what you wish, but I am still going to do it in the end. So if you want me to leave, I have enough money for a hotel around here if that is fine.”

As Jaune tried to get up and wash out his bowl Cashmere smacked the back of his head once more. “Dumbass!”

Rubbing his head in pain, he looked back at the woman who just hit him with a small smile on her face. “Like we would kick you out of here for simply doing that Velv’ and I are just worried about you ok? Ciel would be as well if you asked her about this. We are still going to be here to support you however we can though. What are friends for after all?”

Nodding a bit at that, Jaune finished cleaning up his mess before walking towards a window. The young hero looked out into the world that he was going to be protecting soon. “I guess so, though I really do not know too much about y’all. I was planning on only doing my vigilante thing later tonight anyways, so could you teach me a bit about what life in Beacon is like?”

“Chaos. Wonderful chaos, Jaune. Every day seems kinda new and strange with my teammates and what we do together. Even if the classes can get a bit boring at times, the days with our teams and friends are never dull.” Cashmere gained a softer look as she spoke of how her chosen school was. The girl then decided to leave to listen to the radio some as Jaune stook around to talk to Velvet. The brunette rabbit girl chuckling a bit as she began to speak.

“Well, personally, I find my team to be one of the best things to ever happen to me. Everyone is just so supportive and willing to help me build up the confidence I need in their own ways. Coco always helping me with fashion, Yatsuhashi usually guards me from any bullies, and Fox is just a shoulder for me to lean on. They can be a little embarrassing though.” The young blond kept listening into Velvet’s stories about her team until he saw the sun starting to set. He got up and started doing a few stretches.

“I guess it is time for me to go now. See you when I get back.” With that, Jaune waved at the girl with a cheeky grin as he ran out of the door. He jogged around the general area, listening for some sort of cries for help only for tonight to be surprisingly silent. Then he heard a ear rattling explosion that Jaune guessed was three blocks over and gulped a bit. He ran after the sound swiping his hand over the belt buckle to start the formation of Hero.

As the young huntsman ran, a golden light started erupting from his body. The light then focused into four points, at the very tips of each of his hands and feet. The gentle glow then started to move inward towards Jaune’s chest. As the bright light passed over Jaune’s various limbs they seemed to be coated in an ivory white suit, accented with gold al spiraling down towards the ends of the appendages. The only breaks where where the young man’s elbows and knees were. Those parts having pure white caps to allow for maximum mobility of his limbs. As the lights continued forward, they all met on Jaune’s chest covering his abdomen in what seemed to be a harder layer than the rest of his body with the same material as before, the golden accents not all spiraling towards the center of Jaune’s chest where the Arc family symbol stood out proudly. Lastly, the golden light traveled upwards, encasing the young man’s neck and head in a helmet of sorts, with what looked like horizontal and vertical gold bindings around the white helmet. All converging onto his eyes, which were large and resembled that of a grasshopper’s. 

Jaune could not help but smile behind his mask as he felt the gentle warmth of his aura made armour surrounded his body, like a hug from his loved ones. He then pressed on with his enhanced speed getting to where the explosion was in mere minutes. He saw a bunch of thugs taking from a dust store with a ginger man in a bowler apparently ordering them around, Jaune went into a flying roundhouse, launching himself off of the balls of his feet. Jaune felt his legs coil and spring forward with amazing force as he flew at one of the thugs, twisting his hips mid air in order to deal out a harsh left kick to the villain's head, shattering his aura and sending him a few feet away.

Seeing and hearing the interruption followed by a sharp crash, Roman Torchwick looked back to his men, annoyed that they could not do something simple as lift freaking crates. “What the he-!”

Seeing a man dressed up in a superhero getup, Roman paused his complaint to watch Jaune pull out a blade and shield. At the sight Roman just let out a boisterous laugh.

“What do we have here? Another hero wannabe like red? Tell me son do you even have a name? Ooh man the boss is not going to believe that this happened to me, I was stopped by the local superhero!!” 

After Roman’s taunting words Jaune started to rip through his forces. The poor thugs only had simple guns and their weak auras to protect them. Their bullets were mostly deflected by the young man’s shield as he charged at them with a surprising amount of speed. He slammed the metal plate into one man and then smoothly transitioned into a quick slice of his blade

Jaune simply finished off the man he was fighting with a blow to the head and turned to who seemed to be in charge of these men, and gulped some. He needed to come up with a name on the spot. Quickly taking a proud stance he shouted at the man, hoping to portray his confidence in helping people here. “I am the Masked Hero!”

There was a brief pause as Jaune tried to think of a word for what he was trying to be here. Old mistrelian stories that he had heard from his oldest sister’s travels came to mind as he nodded. “Eos! I am the hope of dawn that breaks through the dark night of despair!”

He then twirled the blade around his wrist, letting the momentum carry it to around his armpit and twisted left a bit, letting the blade fall naturally and swing back up before Jaune stopped the spinning with one half slash ending with the tip of Corca Mors pointed at Roman.

“You will fall to my blade this day!” Jaune’s voice was confident and full of bravado at having beaten the thugs so easily. He even smiled some behind his mask before dashing forward with his shield up to defend his chest, blade hung at his side, ready to swing up. 

“You even have a show of bravado and battle cry? Well ‘Eos.’ I reckon you have never faced a real villain yet. Allow me to introduce myself as Torchwick, master thief extraordinaire and a general pain in the ol’ arse. I would gladly be the Crimson Cobold to your Arachnid if you would allow me.” Roman had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face as he introduced himself to the would be hero. This really was the best thing he had seen all day, a superhero with a name and brave speech and everything! He hoped this guy held up to be at least decent entertainment for now as he readied his Melodic Cudgel, hook end first.

As Jaune came in with a upwards slash, Roman caught the blade in his cane and twisted the staff to try and disarm his foe painfully with a flick upwards.. He was not expecting the boy to respond with letting go of the blade, letting it fly up slightly only for Eos to hop, grab his weapon, and slash down upon Roman’s abdomen.

The master thief managed to step backwards in order to avoid the brunt of the blow, but the latter three inches did manage to slice across his chest. Making a decent dent in Roman’s aura, making the ginger grin again. This boy would do quite well indeed. Deciding to go on the offencive, Roman started with a small assault with his staff.

Jaune’s eyes could barely keep up with the man’s speed as each blow from the metal cane slammed into his armour, he managed to block a few of the blows with his shield. Closing a bit more distance while taking another hard blow he went into a low kick to Roman’s knee. Slamming into it and disrupting the attacks for just long enough for the blond to follow up with a Shield Bash. Knocking the Cudgel to the side for Eos to do a quick thrust into Roman’s stomach. As he did so, Eos braced his feet against the ground beneath him, his legs and acting in one smooth motion to deal a thrust stronger than usual.

As Roman took the hit freely, deciding the kid earned it he let out another laugh. So this kid did have potential to be a great fighter and more entertainment later! He heard the brief sounds of police sirens approaching from a few blocks away and sighed before he grinned again. He needed to give his new ‘nemesis’ a proper goodbye to start their relationship.

“Nice blow there Eos! Now as much as I am loving this fight, I must take my leave! You may have thwarted me this time but I assure you it was only the element of surprise that was on your side!” He let out his best evil laugh and brought his cane back around with even higher speed than before. It was here that Jaune realized that this Torchwick fellow was playing with him the whole time, his shield was then knocked to the side by the cudgel and Jaune could not help but let out a small yelp of terror as Roman pressed the tigger on the tip of his hook. Sending a powerful dust enhanced bullet shell straight into his chest at point blank range. The sheer force of the blow sending Jaune back a few feet. Roman waived his new foe adieu and hopped into the back of his smuggling truck to speed off.

While Hero did take most of the damage off of Jaune, the boy still felt the impact and coughed up a little blood as he heard the sirens approaching and cursed under his breath. He got up haggardly, clutching his chest in pain. Jaune then got himself to a small alleyway and hopped up the buildings with his enhanced agility and strength to get on a rooftop and lay down in pain.

“For the love of Oum, my first night as a superhero and I encounter a guy like that! Is my luck turning the other way finally.” As Jaune mused to himself and skulked, he decided to check his aura levels. He had no doubt he was near empty after all those blows. When he checked on his scroll however, his Aura was still decreasing at the rate it usually did when he used Hero despite the blows it had guarded against. Still falling at a constant rate however and he needed every ounce of it after taking that blow from Roman’s weapon. 

He layed back down and undid Hero, the suit disappeared in a small flash of light, and he took off his shirt to examine the damage. He had little bruises along his arms from the blows that cane had struck. They seemed to have been healed incredibly fast even for having his Aura just unlocked. Then Jaune looked down to his chest and cringed some at seeing the large purple mess, the bruise went from his pecks to the bottom of his ribs. Though as painful as it was to move nothing seemed to be broken at all.

Jaune then went back into Hero to quickly make it to Cashmere’s neighborhood and dropped a few thugs for the rest of his time. As his armour dissipated from a lack of aura, he painfully limped back to his current home, his chest still feeling like he had taken a punch from a gorilla on steroids. Went to his couch and collapsed with a pained grunt, hoping sleep would make it all better.


	7. The power of will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune has his final big moment before his life at Beacon really starts, will this spell out a good fortune or devilish curse?

**New chapter here. My beta has not had the time to read it over yet so this is a roughish draft of it. I do hope you enjoy everything though. Lots of stuff happened in this chapter and I hope you all feel it is good. Anyways feel free to review with all your thoughts and criticisms my dear readers. Now, onto the story.**

Jaune woke up with a groan, his chest was feeling a bit better however it was still incredibly painful. He took off his shirt to examine the bruise and was happy to see that it was a pale green color. Signifying that he was healing up just fine with his aura as he tried to get out of bed.

"Don't you dare try to get up like that Arc, you still need to heal and I won't let that trademark stubbornness of your family prevent that!" Chasmere's voice was clearly coming from the kitchen, and not wanting to face the wrath of an angry huntress in training he just lay back down as his sister's partner came over with a sigh. Her orange hair sticking out against the darker house.

"Honestly if I had a liena for every time I have had to stop your sister from getting up before she was properly healed I would be richer than the Schnee at this point." She let out an exasperated sigh before smiling at the young man. " You just lay there and let your Aura do its job alright? With your reserves it should be healed by tomorrow night. So no going out and doing that Eos thing ok?"

Jaune nodded and lay back before he looked over at her again. "How did you know about-"

"Honey, news travels fast in the faunus community. So when a superhero shows up and starts protecting us from the racists and muggers they tend to make waves. I heard all about you when I was shopping this morning. You did good though, feeling like you have someone protecting you is an effective deterrent for the grimm." She let out a little giggle before going back to the kitchen to keep cooking up breakfast. The sweet smell of cooking carrots wafted through the house as she whistled a bit.

When the meal was done Jaune was brought a plate by the rabbit girl and he looked away from her expecting another scolding about his injury. "I am guessing you're going to say that I should stop this hero stuff because I could get more hurt right? Because I won't stop because of a stupid reason like that."

Cashmere just took a small cut of her carrot before chewing and swallowing slowly, letting Jaune stew in his comment for a bit before speaking up. "Of course I would not ask you to do that. You are going to be training to be a huntsmen Jaune, a job that will put you face to face with these monsters whose only want is the destruction and death of all humanity. So me not wanting you to be in danger is just a pipe dream now. However I do wish for you to minimize the danger for yourself alright?"

She paused a bit before she continued on with her chat, not wanting any interjections from the blond. "I want you to be wearing protective armour if it does not hinder you and I want the person who, through Ciel has become a little brother for me in a way, to let himself heal up right so he can fight his best later on. Are you fine with doing that Jaune?"

The young man nodded and went to start eating himself. A little surprised at Cashmere's reaction to all this, but would accept it as her supporting him in a dangerous profession. "Alright, I already wear armour when I go into battle and...I guess that sitting around recovering is not the worst thing that could happen to me. However I have been wondering where Velvet went. She would usually be here joining us."

"Oh, she is off with her partner doing some back to school shopping. They might come back with stuff with you to try on, Coco saw that frame of yours and got a scary look in her eye. Just entertain her and you should make another friend at beacon hopefully."

Jaune shrugged at that and finished his plate before going off to sleep, the rest of the day passing uneventfully. The rest of the week passed like that actually. He never encountered Roman again despite his frequent fights with the man's goons as the tried to rob the local dust stores. It was finally within the last few days of his entrance into Beacon where everything would change. First however, on the eve of a hot summer Sunday he had a final fateful encounter.

Eos was going through his usual patrols, jumping across buildings in his depowered form and diving onto criminals in a blinding light as he transformed. Making for quite the dramatic entrance each time. Something was different about this night however, a feeling in him saying that he should stay near the airport.

At around midnight Eos's feeling was proven correct as he saw a small aircraft flying towards the port with a strange snowflake logo on the side, probably designating some sort of company. What concerned him however, was the bright trail of light and smoke headed towards it from a nearby dock. Realizing quickly that the thing was some sort of missile, Eos started to run full force towards the airport.

The young man watched in horror as the missile struck a back propeller of the small bullhead, causing it to start spinning out of control towards the clearly filled airport and Eos pumped all his power into his legs to try and leap towards the aircraft. Only to get up a few feet in the air, the young hero cursed his luck and tried again. After another failure, Jaune fell to his knees. The aircraft was closing in by the second and Jaune would probably go with it, ending his career before it even started. Then, he heard the cries of people in the airport as they tried to evacuate in time the desperate wants for help Jaune let a few tears fall from his eyes at having failed them when he recalled back before this had all started.

The young man was in a hopeless situation like they all were right now when Ruby had saved him from despair. It was that saving that brought him this far, and he imagined the faces of his sisters and Ruby once they found his body in the wreckage The thoughts of their tearful faces brought Jaune's embers of passion to a moderate hearth. Imagining Yang, Ruby, Qrow and his other friends and family in the airport elevated it to the feeling of a bonfire. The young man stood up and braced himself calling out to his soul for more strength getting nothing again.

But when he heard the scream of a girl coming from the direction of the aircraft he looked up to see a girl dressed in white, clinging onto the door of the bullhead and thrusting her hand out desperately trying to call on what Eos assumed was her semblance to stop all this. The image of her to focus on, of a possible victim's face finally elevated this will to a roaring blaze, he called out for enough power to save these people and felt strange, like a key had just been inserted into some massive lock on his soul. The familiar light of his transformation surrounded Eos's body again, confusing the young man.

As he watched the light go along his body again his eyes widened seeing the material go from white and gold to a clashing steel gray and red. Each color looking like it was fighting to be the dominant color in a zigzag pattern as his entire costume was engulfed. Eos smiled as this happened, feeling the strength fill his body as his costume became more bulky around the arms and legs. Even showing off a molded sixpack in the hardened material around his chest.

Eos coiled his legs up again, putting all his power into them as his helmet finalized into this new form before he launched himself off the roof of the airport. Leaving a dent in the steel roof as he went flying towards the bullhead.

Those in the airport all stopped for a second as they saw a figure clad in red and steel fly towards the vehicle that would have spelled their doom. Seeming like a small streak of hope as the broken moon provided the maximum amount of light for this spectacle.

Eos streaked through the night sky at breakneck speed. Going into the position for a flying side kick as he got closer and closer to the Bullhead. He then shouted a single word to the girl as his body twisted around.

"Jump!" The girl in white, in no position to be questioning him nodded and leaped out of the aircraft just at Eos struck it with the heel of his foot. The power of the kick enough to stop the momentum of the bullhead as Eos caught the girl and used the ship as a springboard to jump back and away from the ship as it fell to the ground, exploding on impact as the Hero sailed away victorious.

Landing on the balls of his feet, Eos let the girl down as she gave him a slight bow. "I thank you sir for saving my life. The Schnee Dust Company will be in your debt for whatever you wish. However I do want to know what the name of my saviour is."

Jaune let out an awkward chuckle and scratched the back of his head, just not realizing how cute the girl was like this before he shook his head. "My name is Eos, local hero of Vale and I do not need any compensation for doing such a thing. The safety of you and the other civilians is enough of a reward for me."

Eos was smiling behind his mask at that, not really noticing as the woman quickly pulled out her scroll and took a snapshot of his chest. The Arc family symbol still proudly sticking out in gold. "Nonsense, I refuse to be in the debt of anyone for long. Next time I encounter you or this symbol I am going to be paying you back alright? Also I am no civilian, I happen to be a huntress in training enrolled at Beacon academy. Though I do suppose until the semester starts I do still count as civilian."

The girl almost missed the young man's comment of it being a small world before he just gave her a nod of his head. "I look forward to having another person out there trying to save everyone then, but I must go for now as there are more people to save." With that, the young man turned around, silently praying that this would work and jumped off again. Flying out a few miles before landing on another building with a roll. His armour deactivating as he stopped.

"Holy Oum, I just saved a whole airport of people. The whole new suit will be something to look into later but still... I am a real hero now aren't I?" He laughed to himself joyously before he stood up to start his trek home.

No more major incidents occurred in the rest of the week following up Jaune's entrance into Beacon. Though he did hear the rumors of a superhero living in Vale be whispered around the small shops he had gone to in his time here. This brought a small smile to his face as the days went by. All things must come to an end however, and finally we come to where the story of this young man really takes off. It was the day of his initiation into Beacon.


	8. Fateful Encounters

**Hello again dear readers old and new, I am sorry for my lack of updates recently. I sometimes just have a hard time just sitting down and writing but when I do I get a surprising amount done. Anyways this is the first new chapter that is being posted to Dawn of hope and I hope you all enjoy it. I hope the length is not too short for any of y'all and the grammar is passable. Also I hope my dialogue is not too awkward this time around. Anyways please leave comments if you wish.**

Jaune stepped off the bullhead with a confident smile on his face and a mental thank you to his sister for having provided him with those pills. He knew otherwise he would have been blowing chunks right now from the swirling mess that was his stomach. The worst of his motion sickness was nullified thankfully but it still lingered some. Jaune then started to peer through the crowd as he looked for his bombastic blonde friend. He grumbled to himself not spotting the golden hair but an eyebrow was raised when a crimson hood crossed his vision and he saw Ruby talking with the girl that he had saved last week and she seemed to be struggling. Ever the hero he rushed over to them just as the cute redhead sneezed, causing a large explosion and Jaune had to suppress his laughter at the two girls before speaking up.

"Are you two alright? Dust explosions can certainly be nasty even if you have aura." As the two girl's noticed his presence Ruby just jumped to her feet and dashed behind her friend, hiding behind him like a shield against the rage of the white girl, who seemed like she was about to blow a blood vessel.

"Yes I am alright, no thanks to the clutz over there! Thank you for asking anyways, though I will inform you I am not some glass doll that would shatter on impact thank you very much." The girl then huffed and started to walk away before any further discussion could happen. Juane looked to Ruby who seemed to be pleading with him for a bit of help here, those silver eyes tinted a bit with close tears as Jaune sighed. Jogging forward a bit he reached out for her shoulder trying to recall something about her.

"Wait up, I don't want our first impression to end like that. You are the Schnee girl right? I heard that you survived a large bullhead crash just last week, was anyone else hurt and would you like to talk about that?" The girl turned to him with a bit of surprise in her eyes. Apparently not used to having recognition, at least not in this way. She stopped for a moment to humor the cordial young man with a small smile on her face.

"No one was hurt thankfully, we were saved by the local superhero at the last moment. I must admit it was quite dashing the way he did that as well." The girl blushed a bit at the memory before speaking up again. "Thank you for your consideration, I am glad someone here can recognize more than my name at least."

Taking that as an opportunity to sneak in what he knew Jaune spoke up again. "I don't know much about that name sadly, I have never known many celebrities, but me and my friend over there also have a bit of a pedigree. I happen to come from a long line of heroes and famous generals, my name is Jaune Arc." The blond then looked over to Ruby and jerked his head with encouraging eyes before the young woman decided to join in on the conversation.

"I don't consider it a pedigree per say but... My whole family is made up of hunters although we are not all that well known." The nervousness was shining through again and Jaune knew he needed to push this some more for the white girl to be interested.

"Not well known? Ruby your dad is a teacher at signal and your Uncle works directly under Ozpin! I would say that they are quite impressive, you are related to three fourths of the legendary team STRQ after all."

At this the Schnee's eyes widened as she looked at her two fellow huntsman in training before a small smile graced her lips. "Well I am glad that I am not the only one of a higher bloodline than the rest of this drabble." She then turned to Ruby with a more resolute and kind look on her face.

"I apologize for how I acted earlier, swinging around a vile of fire dust like that was just bound to cause problems on my part. My name is Weiss Schnee, it is a pleasure to meet you I hope we can work well together over these next four years."

Ruby took her hand for an awkward shake as he looked to Jaune, mouthing a thank you before she responded to Weiss. "Ruby Rose, I look forward to working with you as well. I'm sorry as well, Yang always tells me to look where I am going more and I just keep forgetting."

Satisfied with that, Weiss gave her two companions a small curtsy before turning and walking towards the auditorium, her face obviously pleased to have made what she would consider friends outside of her servants.

Ruby let out an awkward cough as she looked to Juane with her usual enthusiasm as she watched him stare at Weiss's retreating form with a little bit of attraction in his eyes. "So, you actually managed to transfer in? Did you have to use Hero for anything big after all?" The words came out with very slight but noticeable irritation under her genuine happiness that her friend was fulfilling his dream.

Jaune's expression quickly switched from one of absolute cheerinees to slight fear at Ruby's tone as he gulped a bit, wondering what he had done wrong to piss off the constantly happy girl. "Yeah, they accepted me pretty easy after I had a small meeting with Professor Ozpin. Apparently your Uncle's intervention actually did bring a spotlight onto my life concerning him, he knew a lot about me. More than I was expecting anyways." Stopping for a bit for a chuckle the blond suddenly stopped before looking at Ruby again. "How are you here again? Last I checked you were still two years away from graduating Signal."

Ruby's cheeks tinged a bit pink at that as she started to walk away nervously, heading in the direction she thought Weiss had went earlier. "Well it was kinda the same as what happened with you. I stopped this robbery of a store from this weird guy with a bowler hat and cane. Ozpin then kinda just went up to me and invited me a few years early into this school."

Jaune followed the girl as she spoke nodding along with her story but not before slapping himself when he heard of the robbery. "Ruby was this guy wielding a cane that was a shotgun as well? Did he tell you his name at all or no?"

"Yeah he used a cane, but I got no name from the jerk. Just a dust crystal at my feet that exploded in my face." At her answer Jaune groaned to himself, he had somehow missed a robbery with Roman. Even worse Ruby could have gotten seriously hurt if she had actually confronted the guy who had dealt with Eos so easily!

"Ruby, that guy is one of the most dangerous criminals on the face of Remenant. You took him on all by yourself? You could have gotten yourself killed you know? You don't have an instantly deployable armour like me to protect you ya know? Aura can only guard against so much."

Ruby nodded along to the scolding words, letting them flow off of her back like water on a duck's back. "Speaking of Hero, any interesting developments while you were off in Vale? I heard from a few people in the shopping district that a new vigilante came about." She followed her words with a soft giggle, already betting on the answer she was about to get.

"Well, I have taken upon myself to become a hero yes. Using Hero to become Eos and kick bad guy ass all the way to Atlas and back... Though there was an incident last week that I want to talk about last week after initiation about Hero though."

Ruby quirked an eyebrow at this, she had worked on the belt buckle since it's inception after all and pulled out Crescent Rose with a smile, only feeling appropriate to talk about family matters with all members present. "And just what has happened to my Sweetheart's little brother? Did you break him, did he malfunction? Please don't tell me my baby failed its father!"

Juane was quiet for a few moments, the weeks away from her having made the aspiring hero forget Ruby's strange tendencies with the weapons she designed. "No, Hero has never done a thing like that. Quite the opposite really, it did something I have not been able to replicate science. But first you heard about the airport incident with Weiss right?"

Ruby nodded her head, it had been all over the news after all. A mysterious young huntsman jumping in and saving an entire airport of people in one fantastic move. She had been fangirling over the hero for a few days after that trying to search up everything she could about him. From the video he certainly had a resemblance to Jaune's hero armour. However the colors were all off and it looked much too bulky to be him.

"Well, I was the one who resolved that incident. I had arrived a few minutes earlier and just watched helplessly as the thing barreled towards the airport... I just imagined all the innocent people dying in the crash, then I imagined you, Yang, Qrow and my family in there and felt a surge of need for strength there. Like I wished for the power to save all of you in there with everything I had and the armour, it transformed! Like you saw the person who kicked the bullhead right? That was me! Hero somehow evolved to give me an insane amount of power right there. I have not been able to trigger it again though, I don't know why."

Ruby's eyes glistened over with pride and she looked do jumped a bit in excitement. "Oooh I am so proud of my boy! He takes after my side of the family with that coloring you know? That red and gray were exactly the colors of his sister."

She huffed a bit in joy. "Though he did seem to take after his father in terms of personality. Bringing out a newfound strength right when it was needed, refusing to give in to despair. Sounds just like the kind of hero you want to be huh Jaune?"

The young man just let out a loud laugh and shook his head at her, just accepting it as part of Ruby and moving on. "I guess so, he is making a very proud parent every single day you know?

Though the has gained the new name of Eos in the meantime and prefers to be called that. Hero is just what is used to bring his twin out after all."

Ruby nodded in understanding, glad that someone in the world took weapons as seriously as her in that moment. "Anyways, we need to get to the ballroom or something right? We can discuss our boys's accomplishments later when we have more time. Maybe in weapons class."

Jaune nodded before he started to look around, not recognizing the campus at all from his sister's descriptions before he turned to Ruby. "Do you know where we are and where the ballroom is?"

Ruby looked to Jaune with a panicked look on her face "I was following you, I thought you would know where to go!"

Jaune facepalmed before running off to find the crowd to join them, Ruby hot on his heels as they eventually to find their way to the ballroom and experience Ozpin's speech before they were all dismissed off to get ready for bed. Jaune himself passed a few people on his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, unintentionally eavesdropping on a few people.

"Ugh I don't know why they even let faunus into this school. Those damn animals would probably run away at the first growl of a Beowulf you hear me?"

"I can't believe it Ren! We are living in a city with its own superhero! I do you think he is going to Beacon with us, ooh do you think we could be on the same team with him? Maybe join together as one big crime fighting team?!"

"Nora please calm down, people are trying to sleep, me included. If you promise to stay quiet enough and go to sleep well, I will make blueberry pancakes for our first breakfast with the team."

"Ok, goodnight Ren."

Jaune chuckled to himself some as he heard this, trying not to let the racism bring his mood down he started to brush his teeth diligently, killing any bacteria in his mouth thoroughly before gurgling and spitting out his Pumpkin Pete branded toothpaste. Ironic how the most sugary cereal on remnant also produced the most effective toothpaste to stop cavities from forming.

As Jaune walked back to his chosen sleeping spot he found Ruby conversing with the girl he had seen at the transfer exams, they seemed to be in a good little discussion and Jaune decided to listen in.

"As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes from my favorite stories. Someone who could guard those who couldn't hope to protect themselves from the evils of the world." Ruby spoke those words with a pure sense of conviction and belief that she would pull through.

The other girl's lips turned up slightly at that. "That is a good ideal to strive for, but I don't think it is possible to be like that. You can't save everyone on your own you know?" As Jaune listened in, he could hear the disappointment in her voice at the world. Though there was a slight twinge of hope.

"That is why we work together though right? So we don't have to do everything on our own." Ruby's silver eyes sparkled a bit as she noticed Jaune, his presence reassuring her confidence in her statements. "I already know of at least one person who is striving to protect everyone like me, that is already half the load off of both of us right?"

Jaune simply stayed silent, nodding his head some as Ruby spoke. Deciding to leave her with the budding friendship of the girl in black he went off to his sleeping spot and lay down, ready to wake up tomorrow and face the day with a confidence he would never have had without Ruby. Tomorrow he would show off what Eos really could do.


	9. Fateful Formation

**Hello my lovely readers, I hope you are enjoying my story and can forgive my lack of frequent updates. Anyways onto the story with my first version of chapter 9 please review and share your thoughts as always.**

Bright beams of sunlight pierced through the great windows of Beacon's ballroom. Waking up the many young men and women that were gathered around the school. Jaune himself sat up with a yawn before looking around himself. Noting that no one was staring at his onesie again he grinned before he got up to perform his morning rituals. The young hero put on his usual brown sweater and jeans before clicking on the belt that held his most prized possession. As he did this, Jaune looked into the mirror not believing that it was finally time for all of this to start. For everything he had worked for to bare fruit. With a little cheer to himself, the now prepped and fresh blond went to the cafeteria to get himself some breakfast.

Jaune had decided to get himself a couple crepes topped with fruit and sweet strawberry syrup. He looked among the crowd of people until he spied the two sisters that he knew most and rushed to sit next to them before anyone else could. Jaune noted their choices of breakfast as well. Ruby, with her usual love of baked treats was eating what seemed to be a freshly prepared croissant filled with jam. While Yang seemed to be digging into her cinnamon oatmeal drizzled with honey. The young man smiled at the two as he started to cut up his own breakfast.

"So are you two ready for initiation today? My sisters tell me they mix it up every year so the no one has an advantage coming in when in a situation like my own. Last year was a relic hunt from what Ciel's letters indicated."

Ruby took a large bit out of her pastry, jam coming out and staining her face a bit as she did so. Taking bearly a second to chew and swallow she shrugged some. "Well whatever it is, I just hope I can live up to the expectations Professor Ozpin has for me. I think I should be ready, I already have two new friends here thanks to you Jaune... So I have a higher chance of teaming up with someone I know right?"

Jaune shook his head in silent affirment before he looked over to the surprisingly quiet Yang who was digging into her cereal. The Blonde gave him a big grin as she swallowed what was left in her mouth. "I think we all will have no problem passing whatever is thrown at us. I mean Jaune I personally trained you, so any failure of yours reflects badly on me as well right? So you would never want to ruin my reputation like that right?"

As she said the last comment, Yang;s fingers twitched some, bending the spoon's handle into a U shape. Getting the message quite easily, Jaune nodded himself before he decided to finish up his breakfast quickly and getting up. "I am going to go prep as much as I can before we have to launch, see you both at the cliff right?"

With two nods, Jaune was off to the locker room, coming across team CVFY on the way there. The young hero smiled and nodded at the female half of the team as he quickened his pace some to keep up with them.

"What are you second years doing? First day back and they already have you going out on a mission or something like that? Isn't that a little harsh considering most people are just getting back from the long break?"

Coco shook her head some. "It's not too bad, only the top five second year teams are going out. They trusted that we all kept up our training through the summer break. It is only a minor mission anyways, no real danger as it is just something to get us upperclassmen back into the swing of things you know? Now, while me and my team get ready you have an initiation to prepare for young man."

With that, Coco gave Jaune a playful slap on the back to force him forward. Making the blond stumble into the locker room and almost crash into a redhead the dork only stopping because of his waving arms stopping his forward momentum. Causing the redhead to brace for impact some and release a sigh when nothing happened. Seeing this, Jaune stuck out his hand apologetically.

"Sorry about that, I have some friends that have a strange way of showing their support... Anyways I am Jaune, sorry about almost crashing into you Miss."

The redhead took the handshake with a little bit of an awkward laugh. She was clearly nervous about something, Jaune did not know what that could be however. "It is no problem Jaune. I am just glad you were able to stop before we had an incident there, my name is...Pyrrha Nikos."

At the provision of her name, Pyrrha seemed to recoil a bit, expecting Jaune to freak out like everyone else seemed to. Jaune however, just gave her a smile before releasing her hand. His good natured aura seeming to emanate as he let out a sigh.

"Pyrrha huh? That is a pretty nice name I guess, it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope we can be friends for the next four years, or something like that." With his final statement, Jaune just devolved into muttering to himself about how that was so lame. Causing Pyrrha to let out a laugh, so this boy did not recognize her fame or he just did not care. This simple fact let the girl relax some as Jaune stared at her a bit. His cheeks flushing before he dashed off to his locker to get Corerca Mors. The final thing he needed to be prepared for today.

Jaune stood on the edge of the cliff with a smile on his face, nervous energy coursing through his body as the beacon hopefuls lined up on the launch pads. The young hero to be looked towards the two professors looking over them. Eager to hear the man's speach and how they were going to be completing this test.

After coughing a bit into his fist to draw attention, Ozpin smiled and spoke up. "Hello my future students. I hope you are doing well today, now as I look amoung all your faces today I can see you are eager to get to the point of this day so I will skip the usual formalities. You shall all be launched into the emerald forest, and the first person you make eye contact with after landing shall be your partner for the next four years and you shall go off in search for one of the many emblems guarded by trials set up by your future professors today. When you find another duo with an emblem that matches yours it means they shall be your teammates for your time here at Beacon. Now go my little saplings, show me that you all have the potential to become something great."

With that, Ozpin took a long sip of his coffee before tapping the ground twice with his cane. Sending the signal towards the launch pads to start flinging the students into the sky and towards the Emerald Forest below. As Jaune soared through the air, he let out a cry of excitement before his mind went to work on devising a way to land without breaking his legs or aura.

The blond debated with himself on weather to activate Hero at this early stage, but decided against it. If there was any real combat during this test then he would need every second of his time as Eos to survive. That left him to contemplate his two remaining options, break his fall with the various trees or make use of his dexterity and try to roll off the energy. After about a second of internal debate where Jaune started the freefall section of his flight, Jaune drew his blade and activated his sheath's transformation at the same time. His large shield forming its familiar weight on his left arm.

The blond then quickly placed his shield under his feet, putting said appendages in the sheild's grip before he ducked down on it to give himself the best possible balance as he hit the treeline. His shield easily standing up to the impact of the trees as he surfed along the emerald treetops. The young man slowly starting to stand upon his makeshift surfboard, the pure feeling of adrenaline pumping through his veins giving him a sense of excitement like no other making his face break out into a massive grin. His energy from the fall dispires quite quickly as he sunk beneath the leaves, enough things hitting his sheild to slow it down to a stopping point after about thirty seconds where after Jaune bailed off his shield and landed upon the ground as it feel next to him landing strategy successful. Jaune stretched his legs some after that letting himself decompress before he heard a slight clapping and turned around to find the girl he had met in the locker room there. Pyrrha was her name right?

"That was a most excellent improvisation Jaune. I hope that mind translates to our battles together as well." The girl gave him a cheery smile that Jaune could not help but return as he approached her.

"So we are partners now? Cool, though I warn you, I only really come up with plans like that when I have make something up on the fly though...Those plans are usually the only ones that work out though so I guess you can trust them? You know what, just forget I said anything." The awkward boy was clearly having a difficult time forming conversation with the girl though it was clear it was more of his own doing than him being near a celebrity. Who did not know what to say in this situation so she just nodded along as the pair started walking in a random direction hoping to find one of the emblems. As the two partners walked through the woods, they feel into a bit of an awkward silence not knowing where to really start the conversation with one another.

The non discussion was soon interrupted by a familiar voice calling out to Jaune. "So it seems like my little brother found me. Seems like a good chance to test your skills Jaune, show me that you are strong enough to defy our parent's expectations of you!"

Jaune turned to the voice only to quick dash out of the way of a large Claymore, wielded by his sister Ciel. Who had her usual heavy armour on her body, Jaune rolled away as he looked around. Wondering why the hell she would be out here, Coco's words echoed through his mind as Jaune cursed under his breath. So this was the test to get the emblems? Fighting against second years before they had even started training for real. Jaune's eyes darted around the environment to find a stone pillar with two emblems on it. Tuning his ears to his surroundings, he could hear the vague sounds of fighting a few feet away and called out to his partner.

"Pyrrha! Follow me and avoid Ceil's blows best you can! Her fighting style relies on tanking hits until the can deal a single devastating blow! If you lose me, run to the west I think we can get with another group there!" As the blond called out to his partner, Ceil was already charging at him ready to swing her massive blade at his chest again. Jaune took a deep breath in as he brought up his shield to block the blow. The hard metal blade standing up to the massive amount of force his sister was putting behind it. Jaune's arms could feel the pure amount of power behind the blow as he backed away from her. Backpedaling while keeping his eyes on the main threat, Ceil's assault continued as she deactivated her semblance. Unleashing all the kinetic energy built up from her numerous blows and chasing of Jaune into one massive strike that he could not hope to block or dodge. Jaune himself looked at the incoming blade with a twinge of fear from the pain that would be heading his way, only for a black aura to envelop the blade and jerk it to the side suddenly. Sending Cashmere into a spinning mess and allowing Jaune to get away from her, assuming that was due to his partner somehow, Jaune made the mental note to thank her later.

As he got away, Ciel went back to guarding the emblem like Jaune assumed her mission was once. They had to come to her to pass after all, once the knight was back in position. Jaune turned and booked it towards the sounds of fighting, looking over his shoulder to see Pyrrha following his directions. As the partners got closer to the clash, cries of pure joy echoed throughout the forest and they came across a strange pair to say the least.

A ginger with a massive hammer was currently assaulting Cashmere with intense blow after blow that the faunus was able to dodge with ease. Only for her attention to be pulled away by a boy appearing from the shadows and pelting her with bullets, forcing Cashmere to activate her semblance and redirect the projectiles slightly to avoid any major blows. Deciding that now as a good a time as any to break into the fight, Jaune quickly swiped his hand along his belt. The golden light emitted from the young man drawing the attention of all combatants in the area the ginger girl's eyes lighting up as she saw Jaune be enveloped in a strange suit of armour. Using his enhanced speed and moment of distraction to his advantage. Eos crashed into Cashmere full force, giving her a shoulder tackle before landing in a wide power stance as he called out in a more confident voice than before.

"Hey you two, mind if me and my partner join in this fight? I have a feeling we might end up as a team anyways so this could be a good primer to see how we work together." Giving his blade a little bit of flare as he spoke. The male nodded silently as he prepared to fire off another volley of bullets towards the rabbit who had recovered from the blow by now and was dashing away. Waving Jaune goodbye as she regrouped with her own partner. Leaving the budding team alone to strategize. The two other students introduce themselves as Ren and Nora, leaving out last names for later on. Nora for her credit, was taking being on the same team as a superhero pretty well and not unleashing a horde of questions upon him. Though it was clear she was bottling up her urges for after they had all passed. Eos himself looked around at the people who had gathered around him and decided to start planning.

"Alright, we need to separate them into two on one fights like before...But with different matchups, Ciel's typical battle plan is simple but always effective given her semblance and from what Cashmere has told me about her fights, it is largely the same with her. Cashmere when on her own prefers to strike with hit and run tactics you saw. Using her dust infused daggers to deal damage that way as her superior agility puts her at an advantage...Though she can not tank hits very well as a result. While Ciel is the exact opposite, taking every hit given to her and dishing out the same amount of damage tenfold though if you can disrupt her like Pyrrha did before then I think we can deal with her with some ease. Nora and Ren, what are your sembalences I have the gist of Pyrrha's from what she did before but I need yours to form a strategy to beat them."

Nora jumped up as she explained in an excited voice. "Oh well my sembalence lets me take in any electricity and supercharge my muscles to get in big hits! It is super satisfying to feel the crunch of Manghild hitting something while charged like that! Though I don't think it will be very useful in this fight unless you can call down lighting or something...Can you with your super powered super suit?!"

Eos laughed at the girl's question while shaking his head muttering to himself about aura being conductive. Letting the calmer one of the duo put a hand on her shoulder as he sighed. "Nora, I am sure if he had the power to call down lightning strikes he would have already done so. Now my sembalence lets me mask the negative emotions of myself and anyone in a close proximity. It is useful when hiding from the grimm but not so much against people.

Eos shook his head at that again. "No, both your sembalences will be invaluable in beating them and gaining that emblem. I myself have not unlocked my sembalence yet so I can not contribute there, but my armour enhances all my physical abilities to some degree and protects me about as well as regular aura..Maybe even a bit better. Pyrrha, you can manipulate metals with some sort of magnetism right? If so I think I have a plan to win, first we need to split them up. I can take Cashmere with Nora and Ren you take Ceil with Pyrrha hold her off until we finish our part of the plan ok? You will know when it is finished trust me." He grinned at the people around him before turning back to their goal and started walking forward with confidence that this would all turn out fine.

The group of young men and women charged into the clearing fearlessly, facing down their older opponents with confidence in their hearts. Quickly splitting up into their two teams, Jaune used his enhanced speed to jump at Cashmere with an overhead slash, making her dodge away from his slice with a giggle. The young man kept pressuring her with a vicious assault, slicing at the Rabbit girl from every angle he could but getting nowhere. The second year student was just at a different level than him. She did however keep backing away from her partner like the plan stated before she grabbed two of her daggers from the belt on her hip as she dashed into close quarters. Their blades glowing a deep blue and red as she assaulted her junior. The blades making little contrails of ice and fire as they sliced through the air. Hitting Jaune square in the chest before he could block. Making the young man flinch from the pain but this did not deter him as he continued to slice at Cashmere, hoping their proximity would help him hit her to no avail. Cashmere herself let out a disappointed yawn at how boring the fight was, she was expecting more out of this team damnit!

The woman's thoughts were ripped from this however, as Nora came in swinging at her arms with that giant hammer of hers. Though the attack was a bit of a surprise, it was nothing that she could not dodge out of the way of. Cashmere hopped away from the hyperactive girl with a smirk on her face that was wiped away when her dagger was hit by the girl's hammer and ripped from her grip, causing it to fly off to who knows where and forcing her to rearm herself with the yellow one before going into her swift combat mode. Jumping around on her well toned legs and slicing at Nora from every angle imaginable. Little stabs of lighting and fire ripping through Nora as she tried in vain to keep up with the faunus. The speed was simply at another level than anything she had experienced before, and Cashmere herself took full advantage of the momentum built up through each jump and hit. Letting her flip and circle around her poor foe.

Jaune himself was standing on the sidelines as this happened, waiting for his moment to jump in. Cashmere's speed was scary to say the least, she had managed to reach levels nearing superhuman without an assisting semblance of any kind. Her agility was just a showcase of natural training and specialization that he was expected to match in just a year. The blond watched the faunus assault his teammate for a few minutes, Nora's constitution and high amount of aura thankfully letting her soak up the hits like one big hyper damage sponge before Jaune took his change to jump in. Waiting for just the right angle and attack, Eos saw it in a moment through the pattern of Cashmere's hits. Dropping his weapons to lower his weight and sliding in front of Cashmere's attempt to stab Nora's stomach with her lightning dagger. Electricity pumping through the blade as Eos tried to slam his hands around Cashmere's arm. Just barely managing to catch her on the way out Jaune smiled at the woman he had lived with for the past month.

"Looks like I just trapped myself a rabbit, I wonder what I should do with her now?" Eos's voice was one of uncharacteristic teasing and confidence directed towards Cashmere who just laughed it off and plunged her blade back to hit Eos's skin deciding to taunt him a bit herself. Eos made a slight movement of his head as she did so, signaling Nora to place her hand on the small of Eos's back.

"Well this bunny has a few little tricks to keep herself safe from mean hunters like you Jonny boy." Cashmere let out a cackle as she pumped her aura into the blade, activating the dust and sending a large amount of high voltage electricity right into his armour that she was sure would spread throughout the his body. Expecting this to be her big finishing move, Cashmere was surprised to see Eos let out a chuckle of his own.

"Hey Cashmere, have you ever heard of a faraday cage? When someone is surrounded by a layer of highly conductive material is hit by electricity it will run across the material to the nearest point of exit, and guess what I learned was an excellent conductor through a friends Sembalence?"

Cashmere's eyes widened in fear as she realized was was happening and tried to pull her hand away from Eos, but his grip was just too strong for he to break out of. The rabbit girl cursed her own weakness as Nora came out from behind her friend. Little currents of pink electricity running across her body as she looked at Cashmere with a crazed look in her eye. Nora then brought out Manghild and winded up a big blow, aiming it right at her stomach as she pumped all the electricity recently received into her arms. "Fooor!"

Eos released the Cashmere's arm just as the hammer slammed into her stomach, instantly breaking her aura and launching her towards the other battleground that was currently underway.

Pyrrha and Ren had been following Jaune's instructions to a tee, with the Champion taking the lead in battling with Jaune's sibling. Taking what little they knew about her fighting style into consideration, Pyrrha had been able to hold off Ciel pretty well with Ren's help. His sporadic bullet rains providing the slight distraction Pyrrha needed each time to get in a substantial slash or stab in. It was not easy for the invincible girl however. As each time Ceil attacked, Pyrrha could feel the ground shudder a bit from the pure muscle behind the blow. Her shield gaining a few new dents from the blows that were to sudden or quick for her to dodge away from. Pyrrha's face was in a permanent smile throughout the battle, nothing in the Mystral Tournament had been this much of a struggle. Even with Pyrrha using every opportunity to exert her influence over the woman clad in metal, she could only disrupt her footing for a moment before Ceil recovered enough to deal a devastating blow to her aura. Leading to the Champion being constantly on her toes, though when Nora's voice echoed throughout the little clearing she knew that must be the signal Jaune spoke of and dropped all her defence to hold Ciel in place by her armour the blonde's claymore striking her hard on the chest. Pyrrha grit her teeth through the pain however and held strong, curious as to what the boy had planned.

Cashmere's body flew through the air at a high speed, rocketing towards her partner as she cried out in fear. Trying to use her semblance to redirect her flight away from Ceil to no avail, she crashed full speed right into her partner. Pyrrha releasing her hold on the knight, letting the projectile's substantial momentum carry both members of team CCAB away a few feet where they would be splayed out on the ground, aura broken and dazed from the attack as Jaune and Ren rushed to grab the Emblems, officially marking the formation of their team. As each of the men helped their injured companions over to the pickup spot. Leaving Jaune to wonder how his other two friends were doing.


	10. Gems and Flowers

**Hello my lovely readers, after such a break I thought you deserved a couple chapters close together as a little bit of a treat so here ya go. As always, please give me kudos, comment and just share your thoughts on where I could improve.**

When Ruby landed she had not been expecting to be assaulted by a pack of Beowulfs. They were easy enough to take care of however, with her beloved Scythe quickly decapitating the corrupt canine as she finished the last wolf off the girl heard a familiar voice from behind her.

“I suppose that you shall be a good enough partner. You do seem to have some skill with that oversized farm instrument of yours.” Weiss’s slightly obnoxious voice rang out in the forest as she approached Ruby, her own Rapier drawn and ready for battle.

“Shall we go then? I want to get through this test as soon as possible so we can have something decent to eat later on.” 

Ruby herself was stunned into silence at the girl’s attitude but went along with it anyways, assuming the heiress meant no real malice with her words, the tone behind Weiss's words. She just folded up Crescent Rose and nodded along with her. “Do you think we should search for another pair and team up then or get the emblems first and find someone else with one...I feel like the former option is better as we can get used to working together right?”

As the reaper voiced her opinion, Weiss weighed her options before giving a slight nod. Affirming her new partner’s plan as they begun to walk through the Emerald Forest. Ruby herself was calling out for anyone to find them Her cries reached the ears of a few faunus that happened to be nearby. One who was a friend and the other a temporary foe. By following the sound of the yells, Yang and her partner Blake managed to find the youngest student and her partner with relative ease. Yang quickly introduced herself to the heiress as Ruby and Blake talked among themselves.

“So do you want to team up and tackle the trial together? It is sure to work better than either of our pairs on their own you know?” At her words, Blake nodded silently before her bow twitched some noting the sound of a gun starting up she tackled Ruby to the ground suddenly as the rest of the group noticed it as well.

“Hit the deck!” As Blake shouted her words, Yang and Weiss dived to the ground just before a hail of bullets passed over the heads of the girls, if they had been a second late every one of them would surely have taken major hits to their auras.

“Hey Velvet! It seems like the newbies are going to be better than we thought! I hope they entertain us more than the last time, they gave up way to easily on me.” As Coco let out a chuckle she continued to fire off the gun, keeping the girls pinned to the ground as she came into view of the girls. Weilding a massive gatling gun with surprising proficiency for her lean frame.

Ruby herself started forming a plan around the kind of weapon she saw the girl wielding. “Ok so that thing needs to be taken out, she is using a gun with a high amount of recoil so to be wielding it as easily as she does this girl must have both a ton of strength and good footing to stay upright like that.”

Looking at the forest floor beneath them, Ruby smiled as she concocted a plan. The whole battlefield was a weapon after all, use everything you can to win was her uncle’s personal motto. “Weiss or Blake, can you use your sembalence or something to make the dirt beneath us unsteady in any way? We also will probably have to take out this Velvet person she called out, the person who can not help with this situation will go with Yang to take care of her.”

Weiss, still a little miffed at having her pristine white outfit dirtied up scoffed at Ruby, taking orders from a child two years younger than her? She was a Schnee and would not take that lying down! “Who made you leader all of a sudden? That plan seems foolhardy at best as one of us or maybe even three will have to take a massive hit to our Aura to attack her.” As she spoke, she noticed Ruby’s eyes were closed and her mouth seemed to be moving silently.  
“Are you even listening to me?!”

“247, 248, 249, 250! Now she has to reload before unleashing another round! Go do your thing!” Ruby shouted as she popped up from the ground, unfolding her Scythe and stabbing the bladed end into the ground as she readied an explosive dust round. Cursing at the girl’s ignorance of her, but still wanting to pass Weiss herself launched herself at the ground and towards Coco to draw her attention. Using her rapier to air write some glyphs underneath the girl’s feet, they were a combination of gravity and ice glyphs to make the ground a little unsteady, but not all to noticeable as Weiss tried to get into close combat with Coco.

As the heiress engaged with the team leader, Ruby kept her scope on her hands, making small adjustments as she watched Coco go through the motions of reloading her weapon, marking off her mental check marks as she managed to bob and weave around Weiss’s rapier while standing still. Once she was almost done, Ruby nodded to herself. “Weiss you have three seconds before she opens fire again!!”

With impeccable timing, Weiss hit the deck just as Coco pulled the trigger on her gun. The high amount of recoil mixed with the now slippery ground leading to her slipping a bit on her feet. Though Coco still seemed to be somewhat in control of her movements as she tried to steady herself, Ruby for her part as watching her closely waiting for just the right moment when Coco’s center of gravity would be exposed. The instant it was, she pulled the trigger on her rifle. Sending a singular high impact bullet right into Coco’s stomach that exploded upon impact. Completely destroying her sense of balance and leading to the fashionista to fall flat on her back as she threw the gun up in the air a few feet before it came crashing back down on to her again, shattering her aura completely and leaving the poor girl pinned beneath her own weapon.

Blake and Yang were currently dealing with their own opponent, as soon as Ruby called it earlier they had gone into action Yang herself rushing past Coco who was preoccupied with Weiss’s assault and Blake taking to the trees, moving silently among the branches as she went. The two headed in the direction that Coco seemed to come from to find a woman leaning against a small statue who’s hands held out the identical emblems that would mark the team as formed. Yang with her usual brashness jumped right into it, coming at Velvet with a harsh right hook that was avoided with a simple lean to the side. Yang’s first continued going forward and crashed into the statue, causing a web of cracks to erupt from the impact side before Yang recovered and went into her all out assault style. Striking out with a blinding series of jabs, only for Velvet to bob and weave around each of them. The rabbit faunus slowly getting into her fighting stance as she did so, when she was finally ready Velvet struck out at Yang’s torso with a hard elbow. Striking the brawler hard before she backed off, the jittery girl fearing some retaliation

Yang herself just smiled before launching into another series of punches, going for a different rhythm this time as she kept the rabbit on her toes. The rabbit girl was constantly on the edge of being hit, though each and every blow it seemed like Yang was further and further from hitting even though she was still on the edge of hitting her each time. The rare times the girl struck out at him, Yang felt it in her most vulnerable moments. The most curious thing though, was how Velvet seemed to keep eye contact with Yang the entire time, and the brawler could practically see herself being read like a book by the girl. The dodges getting further and further into the realm of prediction before Velvet struck out with another blow, hitting her right in the stomach before getting into a series of jabs and pivoting out of the brawl behind Yang, leaving her feeling like all her strength was drained for a single moment before it returned. Yang feel to her knees in shock for a bit.

Blake was watching this whole exchange from up in the trees, trying to find and opportune moment to help her partner while minimizing the threat to her own safety but eventually finding none and she silently cursed. She would need to take a risk here to help Yang and pass through this it would have to be at the right time though.

Yang soon picked herself up and readjusted herself to be back in her boxer’s stance channeling her rage and letting the power of her semblance flow through her as she launched herself at Velvet again, refusing to be shut down so harshly in what was essentially unarmed combat. The thing Yang prided herself most on. Yang kept up her fight as Velvet kept on dodigng her attacks by a hair’s width. Yang’s semblance and rage working against her as it just made her blows harder to recover from when she missed and easier for the rabbit girl to read and predict where the next blow was coming from. Yang was going for an uppercut and as Velvet moved to dodge the blow, the Brunette was surprised to find a black ribbon wrapped around her foot that was pulled forward. Making her chin fall right into Yang’s semblance charged fist. The combination of sudden emotion and surprise shattering the concentration Velvet was using to read all of Yang’s blows.

Once the first strike was in, Yang went into a long chain of jabs all around the girl’s torso. Flowing from one strike to the other like a harsh wind battering her stomach. Wearing down her aura bit by bit as she went on, not giving Velvet a single moment to recover her wits before she gave her a big right hook to the face that led into her being slashed by Blake from behind, shattering her aura and allowing the finishing blow to be dealt. As Velvet herself fell to the ground, Yang let out a gasp. Not believing what had just happened the bombshell smiling at her partner.

“T-thanks for the assist Blake, as much as I hate to admit it, if you had not helped she would have beaten me there in my own element. So...Yeah lets get those emblems and out of here before the bunny rises alright? I will have to ask her about what she was doing there later though, seems like a really useful way of fighting people.”

The cat girl nodded, a small smile coming to her face at the Blonde’s way of thanking her before she walked to the statue and grabbed the two emblems. “I guess so, though I wonder why she never used her weapon against you. Maybe she just wanted to keep things fair? Anyways let’s regroup and get out of here...As a new team”

Yang just started walking back to the battleground that was the result of the fight between the other half of their team and Coco. The three girls, tired from what had happened that day all just agreed silently to get to the drop off point, they could talk more about what happened later.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, all the students were gathered in the auditorium again. This time with the Second years in as well, everyone clearly eager to get through with this and off to their comfortable dorm room beds. Ozpin stepped up to his podium and smiled at the crowd of exhausted youngsters, it seemed like this year was fruitful it seemed. Turning on the mic, he cleared his throat before speaking.

“My dear students, I am pleased to congratulate everyone here that managed to pass the initiation exam. For those who did not however, I must first off say I am sorry but you are just not cut out for Beacon.” At the wave of groans from the crowd, Ozpin let a smile grace his face. It was so much fun to tease them every year.

“Do not give up hope however, as Beacon will take it upon ourselves to send your transcripts and a recording of your performances today to all the lesser combat schools in the kingdom as well as those in other countries. Just because you can not match up to the best does not mean your dreams of being huntresses and huntsmen has died, as every single person here has proven themselves capable of handling the job. Beacon just needs to be a bit more selective in who we teach however. Now, shall we congratulate those that did pass? “

Ozpin then waved behind them leaving a lineup of about eighty students, all with their emblem’s proudly held up as proof of their passing. “Now onto the formation of our teams. First up is team RWBY, comprised of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Led by Miss Ruby Rose.”

Yang then proceeded to tackle her little sister in a victory hug as Weiss’s mouth gaped open at the fact that a mere child was chosen to lead over her. Ozpin however, left the team no room to breath as he then turned to our dorky hero.’

“Our second team is JNPR, comprised of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. They shall be led by Mister Jaune Arc.”  
“Woot go Jaune! I knew you could make it, screw whatever Mom and Dad said!” Jaune blushed as the familiar voice of Lila echoed throughout the auditorium. He knew her team would be there but did she half to call him out like that?

“Yeah, your parent’s don’t wouldn’t know potential if it hit them up the side of the head” Jaune’s face went from a healthy pink as Cashmere called him out as well. He guessed he was just glad they cared enough about him to support him.

“Hey don’t talk crap about my parents like that! Only fellow Arcs get to do that!

“I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true and you know that!”

As his sister and sister figure started to get into a heated argument about him and his parent’s relationship, Jaune’s once proud stance started to sink until he was trying to hide in his hood from embarrassment, the worst part was Ozpin just sat back and watched it all!

“Girl’s please, do you not see that you are ruining Jaune’s proud moment? Can you save this tomfoolery until everything is over? You will have plenty of chance to revel about this in our dorms!” A new voice echoed with a confident authority before the girls seemed to stop and nod in agreement.

“Sure, I have fulfilled my duty as older sister for now, if Cashmere and Cashmere agrees to it.” Lila’s voice announced again as Jaune let out a sigh, he loved his sisters with all his heart. Though did they have to do this to him every time. He dejectedly looked to his team who seemed to be holding back their giggles in respect, except for Nora who was busting her gut out with Yang. Though there was a tinge of desire in her eyes that Jaune could not quite place. Just as Jaune thought it was all over as Ozpin started to move onto the next team Lila’s voice called out again.

“Oh yeah, you kids on my cute little brothers team? You are all welcomed into the extended Arc family now” She called this out with such heart that most people stopped the outright laughing and kept it to minimum giggles. Ren and Nora however, seemed to stand up a little straighter than before. Not in a nervous way but like something had just been lifted off of them, Jaune noted to talk about this with them later as Ozpin introduced the rest of the teams and sent everyone off for the night.


	11. Family Ties

**Here is the last of the chapters I have ready to post for now, I will try to be more consistent from now on, sorry. Anyways as always please give this story some comments and feedback as I really would appreciate knowing how I can improve my storytelling.**  
aune woke up the next morning with a slight yawn, blinking the tiredness out of his eyes she shuffled around some as what he was lying on was was lot more comfortable than Cashmere's couch as he sat up and moved to get out of his bed he looked around at the dorm with a happy smile on his face. He was finally here at Beacon, the efforts of Ruby and Yang were not wasted on his noodly self. As the blond stepped into the bathroom to take a shower he heard his partner and Ren start to rise themselves, he noticed they seemed to be a bit more at ease than yesterday was well. Something else to keep watch of he guessed.

Jaune let out a pleased sigh as he felt the hot water of the shower head caress his skin once more, washing off all the dirt and grime from initiation and making it all flow down the drain. Cashmere's place had running water sure, but the poor students could not afford to have it heated during things like showers so this was a nice contrast to that. The boy made quick work of his shower however, a habit drilled into him during the summer as a way to save money wherever they could living in the slums. As the young man stepped out and started to dry himself off he thought again on how lucky he was to have met Ruby, thanks to her it led to his live being more of a success than he would have ever dreamed before. When Jaune's body was nice and dry, he put on a fresh pair of clothes and left the door open for Ren to hop in before one of the girl's could.

"Sorry ladies but I know for a fact that Ren will take a quicker shower than both of you." He grinned at his female teammates as they groaned some, Pyrrha laying back down on her bed and Nora jumped up to get some morning stretches in. Jaune guessed she needed to get her energy out somehow and prepare for a day of exercise and combat training. "Also after Ren is done do you mind if I walk down to the cafeteria with him alone? I want to get in some 'guy bonding' time with him when I can."

Nora nodded, but looked at him uneasily. Jaune was worried that he had just messed something up again before her face broke out into its usual beaminging grin. "Alright fearless leader, but I better get double pancakes and syrup for breakfast as compensation for following these orders!" She gave him a mock salute before Ren walked out of the bathroom, steam following him as he went to his bed to gather his pants and shirt for the day.

"What was that about double pancakes? Nora you are not making threats on the first day are you?" Nora shook her head with a joyful nope before she started whistling a happy little tune as she went to take her own shower. As soon as Ren was dressed, Jaune took his arm and led the young man out into the hallway so they could chat some.

"I just kinda promised her the breakfast when I asked for some alone time with you to just talk things out so yeah. I hope that would not cause too much problems with her, I think you might be the only one capable of calming her down in the entire school for now."

Ren let out an exasperated sigh before shaking his head at his leader. "No it will be fine, we have combat class second period so she can get out the energy there... I just feel bad for her opponent. I have seen young Ursa run away from her like that, anyways you wanted to talk to me about some things?"

Jaune chuckled at the mental image of the ginger haired girl chasing terrified grimm with her giant hammer before continuing with his conversation. "Yeah, I just kinda noticed that you and Nora clearly know each other, but she seemed reluctant to separate from you like this. That and I noticed her joy was a bit more...Palpable? Genuine I don't really know how to describe it but it happened after Lila announced you were both part of the extended Arc family now."

Ren let out a soft chuckle at that, surprised that his seemingly oblivious leader was so observant of their behaviour. "Yes, that comes from our childhood." He paused some and looked at Jaune, debating on weather not to reveal their full past but in the end decided to keep it secret until they knew each other a bit better.

"Me and Nora are orphans who grew up together, always depending on each other as I was all she had and vice versa. So as we grew older and things got more dangerous, we started to grow more protective of the other in a natural fashion. As you can tell, Nora is the kind of person to wear their emotions on her sleeve and be passionate about them and she doesn't like it when I am out of sight where she can not help me when I am in trouble. I suspect the only reason she allowed this was because you proved to be capable yesterday. With the family thing, it was simply a case of us not having anyone that cared about Nora or I for the longest time so to hear that called out was a nice surprise."

Jaune continued to walk on towards the cafeteria in silence, taking in this new information and trying to think of how to deal with it. He just shrugged and decided to let them develop naturally as friends and hopefully Nora would be good with this kind of thing from the outset.

"Alright, thank you for telling me Ren. Sorry if it was rude for me to just bring that kind of thing up out of nowhere. I just thought you would provide a better explanation than her for this particular incident. Shall we hurry of to breakfast though? I am absolutely starving right now."

His new friend chuckled before nodding and going along with his leader to the great cafeteria of Beacon, where fluffy pancakes were created and surprisingly good cafeteria food lie. When the pair of bros arrived they soon found themselves seated with team RWBY through their connection with Jaune. The group of teens chatting away as they ate their own particular breakfast foods. Everything was relatively peaceful in the cafeteria until one hyper and crazy girl all burst into the room, focused on the table where one blond doofus was currently chatting with Weiss about the best places to get high quality dust cheaply.

As teams CCAB and CLER walked into the room, Jaune stopped his conversation as a chill ran up his spine. A deeply rooted survival instinct telling him to run and quickly to avoid death by embarrassment. Though it was already much to late for that as he was tackled from behind by one purple streak of sister.

"Jaune! I can't believe you made it to leader, I am so proud of you!" Jaune let out a yelping gasp as Lila came upon him suddenly. The girl hugging him tightly to her body in a clearly loving and affectionate way as she let out a proud little squeal.

"You really did show up everyone's expectations of you and I really am proud of you... Though you still might not want to call home for a little bit as mom and dad were supremely pissed at you for running off like that with Coerca Mors, no one could believe you were that damn rebellious. Except for me and Celia of course but you already knew that." As the girl ran her mouth, the color of Jaune's face changed from a healthy peach to that of a cooked lobster before Lila finally noticed the team of girls and Ren staring at her. Releasing Jaune from her hold to speak to everyone else, the young man let out a gasp and took in deep breaths of air.

"Oh are you his friends? Man two days in and you already have four beautiful young ladies in your company? Where was this lady killer side of you back in Patch? Oh yeah it was buried under the mountain of awkwardness and dopy that is my little brother. Anyways, how are you all? I am Lila, Jaune's big sister and Beacon's resident sharpshooter." Lila spoke to the group with a cheery sense of optimism as Jaune recovered from her assault. Ruby, while being socially awkward was eager to befriend someone close to Jaune but still unfamiliar to her a bit of a gray area if you would. She waved at her as she finished off a bite from today's pastry, a jelly donuts.

"My name is Ruby Rose, nice to meet you?" Ruby's introduction was cut off by Lilia's intense stare in her direction. Almost as if she was judging her on some level. "And I have been eager to meet you for some time now? Jaune is easily my best friend but I still don't know many of his family members...Any of them really." Ruby spoke carefully, trying to find something in the conversation she could latch onto, weapons, stories, cute animals, anything would do now really.

Ruby was then thrown into a minor state of shock as Lila jumped over the table and gave her a tackle hug, thankfully having Yang as a sister had trained the petite girl how to rightly respond to this as the flowed with the tackle, using the momentum to spin around and land close to where she was before.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Lila stared into Ruby's eyes as she spoke and looked at the girl again, yep this was definitely the girl that she had heard about through Cashmere during their talks over the last few weeks of summer. Jaune had raved on and on about the two young women who were his only real friends before then according to the rabbit.

"Your... Welcome? But I have not really done anything if you are talking about the tackle thing, just something that I had to learn with Yang's forceful hugging you know?" Ruby let out her awkward little statement with a bit of hesitation, not quite sure how Lila would respond to her shyness. Just before Yang could get up and get into the Arc's face for jumping onto her sister Jaune waved the girl down wordlessly. He felt like Ruby needed to hear his sister's next words.

"No you have literally done everything in my book. Ruby was it? You... You believed in my brother and gave him a chance to succeed where as far as he knew, the world had rejected his dream outright. You are the one that unlocked Jaune's aura right? Because if you are I can never thank you enough for that. When Jaune came home that day for the first time in a long time I saw some hope that his dream was alive again. My baby brother was finding something to be passionate about again." She hugged Ruby again, this time it was more heartfelt. Lila was never one to hold back her emotions or thoughts, so she just did what felt natural.

"Thank you so much for allowing any of this to happen, I don't know what I would do if Jaune ended up like our parents wanted him to be instead of the courageous young man I knew he could be." As she spoke, Lila turned to who she believed was Yang and gave her a glomping hug as well. "You helped as well right? Trained my clumsy guy to hold a sword straight or something like that?"

Yang, unsure of what to do here or the correct response. Just nodded, a light blush on her own face from the sudden praise and thanking from Jaune's sister. "I did not really teach him stuff with a sword, it was mostly just sparing and like a basic workout regimine. He did literally everything else either with Ruby or on his own." She let out an awkward chuckle as Lila nodded and she turned back to the recovered Jaune as Nora decided to make herself known by slamming into the seat next to Ren, causing the calm young man to bounce a bit while sipping his tea tranquilly.

"And you, what the hell was with the armor stuff? I heard all about it from Cashmere and Ciel after initiation but really? You had to hide something so cool from everyone for so long? I demand to see it as soon as possible as your older sister. Until then your girlfriends are going to hear all about your past." She grinned like the devil as she brought out her scroll.

At this Jaune gasped and glared at his sister, his eyes full of playful contempt and Nora just grabbed her pancakes to enjoy the show with a meal. "You wouldn't dare... I thought you had promised to never show those to people outside of family."

Lila's playful smirk conveyed her thoughts perfectly as she brought out her scroll and went to the gallery and back a few years. Unnoticed by everyone in the tension of the moment, Pyrrha had sat down next to her partner with a simple fruit salad. Her naivety betraying her as she wondered how things got so tense on the second day at beacon. "Try me, like I said last night. I consider all your teammates to be family like I consider CCAB and from Cashmere's connection to Velvet, CVFY to be our extended family. That promise will not save you now!"

With an evil laugh, Lila clicked onto a picture of a younger Jaune, his pure and adorable eyes smiling up at the camera with a blinding grin. The mere sight of which made the table of girls erupt into a chorus of awws as Jaune tried to make himself look as small as possible. Now, the picture of himself at a young age was not enough to cause this reaction. It was when his female companions noticed the attire he was wearing and erupted into squeals of joy that he knew his life was over. It was a picture of him as a flower boy at their uncle's wedding in a small dress and a clip in his hair that made him look distinctly cute and feminine. The laughing continued however, as more pics came of the wedding and how the innocent Jaune was living it up as flower boy.

Jaune groaned aloud in embarrassment as his sister subjected his entire table to a whole slideshow of embarrassing moments from his childhood, a faint smile gracing his lips as this happened however. Glad to be around people Lila was comfortable sharing that information with. Soon the revelry was interrupted by the bell signalling an end to their meal of grains and fruit and the two first year teams got up to move out Lila calling out to them in the meantime as she herself bounced back to her team, joining a young man with silver hair as she did.

"Hey you little brats! Come out to Vale this saturday, at the Noble Gases hotel ok? Us second years have a fun surprise for ya tikes! I promise it will be beneficial for all involved." The bubbly girl chuckled some as she waved off the teams before turning to the boy and starting up another conversation with him.

Waving back with a nod, Jaune let out a big sigh once they were out of sight of his elder sibling . "Man I love her so much but, but she can be a handful to deal with sometimes you know? Older sisters can be so damn embarrassing."

Ruby nodded enthusiastically as Yang just put her arm around her friends shoulder. "Well that is our job . We get a handbook with instructions as soon as our younger siblings are born and are told to follow it to the letter. I don't know anyone that does not follow it within the older sibling spectrum."

Jaune looked to the girl with a questioning eye, ignoring Weiss's huff of indignance and mutterings about winter, maybe she was thinking about holidays already? Questions for later he assumed. "Really? Because Ceil never does that kind of thing to me, nor do I do those things to my younger sisters, at least to that extent."

Yang let out a mock gasp as she let go of her sunny haired friend. "Two older siblings who do not follow the code in the same family? This must be some kind of blasphemy to the nth degree!"

Laughing off Yang's attempt at humor Jaune broke out into a little bit of a jog wanting to get to his first class soon to start getting the first piece of formal training he would have ever received. "Come on guys, we want to sit together right? Then we gotta get there soon as I can, to Professor Oobleck's class."

The rest of his team just shrugged some before starting to pick up the pace to match their glorious leader, team RWBY, followed suit Blake albeit reluctantly as she was pulled along by her partner who was all smiles at this point.

The small crowd of teenagers soon arrived at the door of one Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, Jaune taking the brave first step in grabbing the doorknob and opening it for the twin teams to flood into the room. Weiss insisting that they all sit in the front to get the best source of information from the esteemed doctor who seemed happy to see his newest students arrive so early but said nothing before class began. Taking a deep sip of his coffee, he began with a loud cough to get the student's attention.

"Good morning to you all my little saplings. Today is a great day to start one's education in the fine subject of history. Now I know that many of you see the act of studying and looking at how we all came to be here as something boring and uninteresting. Wanting to get with the slaying of grimm and messing around with your companions, I must say nay to all of you who doubt the fascinating world of history and I hope to prove that all to you during this one class session alone." As the doctor spoke, he seemed to zip around the room some, making sure that everyone from every angle could hear him as he did so. The thermos of coffee in his hands never even risking to spill a drop as he spoke without missing a beat.

"Now, I will not go down onto you with the importance of studying history as you have likely been through it a million times at this point and if there is one thing I hate more than anything, is repeating myself endlessly with nothing changing in the people I am talking to. I hope that the reasons I choose to study history will become self evident in time within my classroom. Anyways, I know you younger men and women are only interested in weapons, battle and the like so I hope that today can be enlightening. Now who here would be interested in speaking about their own weapon and its history and why it is so important to you as a person?"

Oobleck burst out into a cheshire grin as he saw the entire class's hands shoot up straight, that question always hooked them it seemed. Personal history was one of the most explored subjects of all. "Then would one volunteer come up to the front of class and tell us a brief summary after showing us what it can do? I promise that this will lead to something much more interesting for the rest of class to know."

In a shower of rose petals, Ruby was up in front of the class with Crescent Rose in its compressed form, shifting it out to the full size in a few seconds she proudly displayed it. "This is my sweetheart, Crescent Rose. She is a fully functional combat scythe that also acts as a high impact sniper rifle. I designed and built her myself during my first year at signal, she is made up of a stainless steel-titanium alloy to prevent rusting and give my baby a good amount of strength. With a black iron-obsidian blade mix that I created myself, Crescent Rose can cut a grim in half like it was butter, with one of the smoothest mechashifts on record for something of such complexity."

The cheery girl was just hoping when she was talking about Crescent Rose, nodded before he too dashed to the front of his class, the light glinting off his glasses as he spoke to everyone. "Most excellent summation Miss Rose, I assume that your ahem "sweetheart" does not have too much history due to you being in training but that was still something that any budding history buff would have loved to heard. Now you mentioned that your precious weapon is mecha shift right? It can go from one form to another right?"

Ruby nodded, her face clearly curious as to why he was asking this. As the good doctor spoke up not a second later, Jaune felt like his teacher was staring right at him as he spoke the next words. "Well as you all know, mechashift weapons can only have two to three forms at maximum do to their nature of all the interlocking and connecting parts. What would you say if I could inform you of a type of weapon that has a near infinite amount of possible transformations and forms depending on the user?"

At these words, the entire class seemed to move forward in their seats. Eager to hear about this new, mystical kind of weapon that they had never heard about until now, and why they were not given the option to make them back in their combat schools. Jaune himself, felt the weight of Corca Mors grow heavier on his hip as spoke.

The teacher's smirk never disappeared as he spoke aloud. "This kind of weapon is extremely difficult to make, in fact only seven of them have ever been recorded with popular use do to this. As people saw it more beneficial to just make mechashift weapons instead as they usually filled the job well enough. These weapons, crafted during the Great War have been dubbed aurashift weapons by the historic community"


End file.
